History repeated itself
by Winnie Bear aka hlim
Summary: **COMPLETE**. Finally! :) Story take place in the future.
1. Note from Author

A quick note:

I revised (or rather my beta-reader did) and re-uploaded all the chapters in this story. The story line is basically the same, only it was revised to be presented in more proper grammars than previously. There are a couple of words changes as well. For that, I would like to thank you my beta-reader, **Sigma Zed**, for helping me to correct the grammars flaws. Also, I move the Family Tree to the first page. I figured it will be easier for all of you to figure out who is who. 

Thank you for all the readers and your constructive reviews. I will try to keep the story updated as much as my time allowed. 

Enough of babbling J enjoy the story and don't forget to keep the feedback coming. Thank you. 

Winnie bear


	2. Family Tree

 Here is the 'Family Tree' 

m. = married b. = born 

Harmon D. Rabb, Jr. --- Sarah C. Mackenzie-Rabb

Sons:

1. Harmon D. Rabb III (Trey) b. 2004

2. Matthew Jonathan Rabb b. 2006

m. Elaine Denise Turner b. 2007

Children:

a. Harmon D. Rabb IV b. 2032

b. Andrew David Rabb b. 2036

         c. Elizabeth Elaine Rabb b. 2038

3. Albert Jeremy Rabb B. 2007

m. Danielle Sims Roberts b. 2009

Children: 

a. Albert J. Rabb, Jr. b. 2036

                  b. Harmony Catherine Rabb b. 2036

Daughters:

1. Nicole Sarah Rabb B. 2010

m. Michael Richard Roberts (Mikey) b. 2006

Children: 

a. John Francis Roberts b. 2035

2. Jessica Caroline Rabb B. 2010

m. Clayton Jeremy Webb, Jr. b. 2004

         Children: 

a. Nicholas Gerald Webb b. 2038

               b. Stella Porter Webb b. 2038


	3. His first born

Title: History repeated itself

Author: Winnie Bear

Rating: PG (For language)

Classification: Story, Romance ((H/M) and Others)

Spoiler(s): It's a little bit here and there

Disclaimers: All characters of JAG belong to Bellasarius Productions and Paramount Pictures; no copyright infringement intended.

AN: For the sake of this story, pretend that Admiral Boone actually had a family. As the story continues, I will put more notes as necessary.

22nd December 2027

Chief of Naval Operations' Office

The Pentagon, Washington, D.C.

It was the last day of work before the Christmas break began. Today, everyone seemed to be more interested in the Christmas tree than in their work. It was already 1427 when a young naval officer dashed into the CNO's office, annoying him greatly. "Lt. Gilbert! Do I have to remind you that you are in US Navy?"

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." The Lieutenant quickly stood at attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant. What's wrong? It'd better be good, or this incident will be reflected in your next annual review."

"Sir, there's something you should see on ZNN."

With a sigh, the CNO grabbed his remote and turned on his TV.

"_This is a ZNN live Special Report. Four __US__ F-14s have been shot down by the Chinese near __Taiwan__. Three of Tomcats are from the USS John F. Kennedy and one is from the USS Harry Truman. No names will be released until the immediate families of the pilots have been contacted. The only question now is whether this incident will spark a war between the __United States__ and __China__. This is only the latest in a series of..._"

The reporter kept talking, but Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr., the CNO, didn't hear any more. "My God!"

He sat back and rubbed his eyes wearily. He seemed about to address the Lieutenant, when his yeoman interrupted. "Sir, I have Secretary of Defense on the line 2 for you."

"Pass it through."

"Aye, aye, Sir"

He grabbed the phone. "Yes, Mr. Secretary?...Yes, sir...I understand, sir...Certainly, sir...Yes, sir...Merry Christmas, Sir."

He hung up slowly and began to think hard, but Lieutenant Gilbert spoke up. "Are we going on the war, Admiral?"

"I don't know, son. The president hasn't said anything, but the Secretary of Defense hinted that the president is definitely planning something." 

"Sir…"

"Go on home, son. You were planning on going home to Arizona, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then take the rest afternoon off. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir. Thank you. Merry Christmas, sir."

"Merry Christmas, Lieutenant."

As soon as Gilbert was gone, Harm quickly contacted his yeoman. "Richards, get me the CIA's director."

"Aye, aye, sir."

--------------

At the same time

USS John F. Kennedy 

Pacific Ocean

"How bad is it, Lieutenant?" The CAG paced restlessly.

"Angel got back two of the RIOs, sir. They're in bad shape. The other two are confirmed dead."

"The pilots?"

"Only one returned, sir. One's confirmed dead. Two are listed MIA."

"Get me the list, Lieutenant. ASAP."

"Aye, Aye, sir" The Lieutenant snapped to attention and hurried out.

The CAG kept pacing, morbid thoughts running through his mind. Finally, twenty minutes later, the Lieutenant returned. "Sir, here it is."

Glancing through the list, the CAG swallowed hard then snapped at her. "Give it to the skipper."

Slightly confused by his reaction, she nevertheless did what he told her, too. The CAG took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his well-groomed hair. How was he supposed to write this letter? It was only his second year as CAG on the _USS Kennedy_. When he had decided to become a naval aviator like his father, Retired Admiral Thomas Boone, he had never expected this day to come. Pulling himself together, he strode to the bridge. 

"Skipper…"

Captain Marcus Phillips interrupted him. "I know, CAG. I saw the list. I can spare you for two days."

"Thank you, skipper."

Boone headed topside, trying to keep his mind off his task as he went to meet his ride to Washington, D.C.

-----

1500 EST

CNO's office

The Pentagon

"Clay, did you hear what happened?" Harm demanded of his old "spook" friend, Clayton Webb, who was now the Director of the CIA.

"Of course, I heard. What are you going to do, Harm?"

"Follow orders. I have a feeling that Secretary of Defense will wait till after Christmas to announce what he's going to have us do." He sighed.

"Harm, are you ok? You sound a little off."

"I don't know, Clay. I just had this eerie feeling when they reported the incident."

"I heard two of the pilots are MIA."

"Yeah. Did you get a hold off the list? I know I'm supposed to be the first to get it, but, as I recall, you spooks actually get the first look."

"I'll take that as compliment." Webb sounded a bit irritated. "The list is actually coming through my fax right now."

"See, I told you. I bet they're all young lads. I hope they didn't die for nothing."

"Yeah." Clay agreed distractly, while scanning through the list. The color drained from his face as he read the very last name.

_KIA: Lt. Eugene D. Wayne (Pilot, USS Truman)_

_ Ensign Bryan Y. Price (__RIO__, USS Kennedy)_

_ Ensign Jennifer F. Lambert (__RIO__, USS Kennedy)_

_MIA: Lt. Rafael H. Richards (Pilot, USS Kennedy)_

_ Lt. Harmon D. Rabb, III (Pilot, USS Kennedy)_

TBC


	4. His other son

Disclaimer: As in chapter 1

AN: A lot of flashbacks. Watch for the dates and years. Enjoy!

"Clay, are you still there?"

There was a long pause before Webb answered. "Harm..."

"Yeah?"

"Go home. Sarah needs you." He managed to keep his voice steady.

"Why would she need me? She's..." Realization dawned. "Who is on that list, Clay?"

"Harm…"

"DAMN IT, Webb! Who is on that list!?"

He hesitated for a moment longer before answering with a heavy heart, "Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, III. Your son is MIA, Harm."

Harm sat in shock. No. This could not be happening. He'd lost his father that way. Not his son, too. Please, not his son.

"Webb, I want that list! Now I know why I didn't get a copy sooner."

"I'll send it over immediately. Go home, Harm."

"Thanks, Webb." He whispered before hanging up.

'Your son is MIA' 'Your son is MIA'. The voice is keep repeating over and over again inside his head. A knock broke his train of thought and he sat up with a start. "Enter."

"Sir, here is the list of those KIA and MIA in the recent action. Also, General Rabb is on the phone for you. She sounded distressed."

"Thank you, Richards. Dismissed."

He closed his eyes and picked up the phone, too afraid to even glance at the list.

"Sarah?"

"Harm! Trey..." She obviously was barely able to keep herself from sobbing.

"I'll be home in 30 minutes." He grabbed the list, his coat, and his cover, and then rushed out.

----------

1030 EST 

6th January 2038

Rabb's residence

McLean, VA 

Harm never forgot that fateful day, 11 years ago. A very upset Mac had greeted him when he got home, her hands still clutching at the yellow envelope. He gathered his wife in his arms as the terrible reality swept over them. Their first-born son was MIA. 11 years had passed since then. Over those years they had cried, had recalled their favorite memories, and eventually had tried to heal their wounded hearts. They had even almost been able to accept it. But, yesterday had ripped their wounds wide open...

----------

1930 EST

5th January 2038

Rabb's residence

Alexandria, VA

"Honey, let's get you ready for the bed." 

Hearing the sad note in his mother's voice, the two year-old boy quietly complied. When the boy was settled for the night, she went to the phone and dialed a very familiar number. After several rings, a happy male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" She whispered.

When he heard the sorrow in her voice, Retired Admiral Sturgis Turner immediately tensed. "Elaine, honey, what happened? The kids? Are they ok?"

"They're fine. It's..." She trailed off and began to cry softly.

A hundred terrible possibilities entered his mind. "Sweetheart, stay right there. I'm coming now." 

Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed his keys and rushed to his daughter's house. Thirty long minutes later he was there. The moment she saw her father, Elaine Denise Turner-Rabb lost her control and began to sob uncontrollably, clinging to her father for dear life. Sturgis's heart broke when he saw the yellow envelope on the coffee table. He knew exactly what it meant.

Fifteen minutes later, Elaine's sobs died away, although she still clung to her father. Sturgis broke the silence. "Where are the kids?" 

"I tucked them in." 

"Do they know?" 

Elaine was silent for a moment. "I suppose not. Dad, what should I do? Matthew is not coming back. He won't ever know his own daughter." 

"What? Elaine, you're...?" 

"I'm two months pregnant, Daddy." 

"Did Matthew know about this?" 

"No. I just found out two days ago and I wanted to surprise him when he returned next week but..." Her voice trailed off again. 

Before Sturgis could continue, he noticed the little six year-old had entered the room. 

"Hey, buddy." Sturgis tried to smile at his grandson.

"Daddy is not coming home." It was a statement, not a question.

"Buddy..."

"He won't ever come home again." The boy stared at the envelope.

Sturgis almost sighed as he noticed the look in the boy's eyes. It was all too familiar. 

Before he could say anything more, the doorbell rang, and he opened the door to find Retired Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. standing there, a grin on his face. "Hey, Sturgis!" Harm cheerfully greeted his fellow Retired Admiral, who had been his friend for over 50 years. It was obvious that Harm hadn't heard the news.

"Hello. Where is she?" Sturgis asked, surprised that Harm's wife--they had recently had their 35th anniversary--wasn't there.

"She's outside with Bobbie. Hello, Elaine."

"Hi, Dad." Elaine greeted half-heartedly. She'd always called Harm 'Dad' and Sarah 'Mom,' while she reserved 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' for her real parents.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey!" He swung his grandson up with a chuckle, but quickly sobered when he took a good look at his face.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head, but clung to Harm's neck even tighter. Harm looked confused, glancing at Sturgis, who only looked away. 

"Grandpa, Daddy isn't coming back."

Not understanding--or not wanting to understand--what he'd said, Harm replied lightly. "He'll be back next week. Didn't he promise you that?" 

The boy just kept crying. "Daddy's not coming back anymore. He's gone, Grandpa. Just like Uncle Trey." 

The color drained from Harm's face as he, at last, noticed the yellow envelope. He couldn't take his eyes off it. Bobbi Latham Turner, Sturgis's wife, and Sarah entered; laughing, but he didn't notice them. 

The two women could see something was wrong. Elaine's eyes were red and puffy; Sturgis was hunched over, suddenly looking his age; their grandson clung for dear life to Harm; and Harm! That eerie haunted look once again was fixed in his blue eyes. 

Sarah took a deep breath, but a pull on her pants made her look down. Her two-year old grandson was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Grandma, up." 

"Hey, little guy." She picked the boy up, and then noticed the envelope. "Oh my God!"

Bobbi saw it and closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

Finally breaking the new silence, Harm strode over to the envelope and opened it, reading it aloud.

_"Dear Mrs. Rabb,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I write this to inform you that your husband, Commander Matthew Jonathan Rabb, USN, is listed as Missing in Action..." _

His throat tightened, and no more words came out. He could not and would not believe it. He had already lost another son to the war. 

Sarah sat on the couch, holding her grandson close to her chest as she stared ahead blankly. Biting her lip, she looked down at the boy on her lap. 

At two years old, Andrew David Rabb was too young to understand that his father might never come home again. She glanced at Harm. It was obvious what he was thinking. His namesake, six year-old Harmon David Rabb, IV, was going through exactly Harmon David Rabb, Jr., had experienced on Christmas Eve, 1969, when his own father Harmon David Rabb, Sr, was declared MIA.

---------

Present

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No, I am not!" Sarah answered between sobs.

"Come here." His own tears threaten to flow, but he had to be strong for his Sarah. He once again gathered her in his arms like he had those long 11 years ago.

"He is gone, Harm. Our boy is gone."

"Mac...Sarah, he is MIA, not KIA. He will be back. He promised." 

"You said that once when Trey's plane went down. Don't you get it, Harm? Matthew is gone, just like Trey!"

Harm didn't know what to say, so he just tightened his arms around her. A few minutes later, Sarah's sobs died away, and she began to breathe slowly and evenly. He picked up his sleeping wife and gently laid her on the bed before crawling in beside her. He couldn't rest though. His mind kept going back to the past...

TBC.


	5. Past and Present

Disclaimer: As stated in Chap 1.

AN: CNO stands for Chief of Naval Operations.

AN: Keep watching for the dates! As usual, enjoy and please review.

Harm got out of bed and wandered into Trey's room. Although eleven years had passed, the room was almost exactly as Trey had left it. After his other four children were married, this had become a 'memory room,' or so the children called it. Harm put almost each and every memory of his five children in that room. He glanced over the pictures covering the wall and stopped at one which he remembered clearly. It was the day Trey had earned his gold wings.

Harmon David Rabb, III, a.k.a Trey, was a spitting image of his father. This picture showed him with his arms draped over his parents and his face lit up with what his mother called the "flyboy grin." Harm could remember when Sarah first told him that she was pregnant with Trey, only three months after the wedding. She had decided it would be only right to name their first-born son after his grandfather and father. 

As he thought over the past, certain landmarks flashed through his mind: Trey's first word, his first day at school, his first day at academy, and the day they lost him. Harm didn't even know why he had volunteered to go on that last mission. When Clay first told him the news, he had been shocked. 

Trey wasn't supposed on that F-14. He was supposed to be on his way home. That was what he had told his parents he was doing, at least. Then suddenly, he was gone. Just like his grandfather. 

Harm still clung to the hope that his son would be back, but after seven long years, Harmon David Rabb, III, was declared deceased by the Navy. An empty casket was buried at Arlington Cemetery to try to bring a closure to his family.

-------

1430 EST

23 December 2027

Rabb Residence

McLean, VA

Harm opened his door and saw the face of one of his good friends, Captain James 'Jim' Boone. Harm grinned at him, but he snapped to attention. "Sir!"

"James!" The older man ignored military procedure and hugged him.

"How are you handling it, sir?"

"For crying out loud, James! Our fathers were best friends. Do you think you can call me 'Harm'?"

"Yes, sir." Harm looked at him sternly. "I mean Harm."

"Much better."

"I came as soon as I got the list. Skipper gave me 2 days off. How are you handling it, si--Harm?"

"I'm not really sure. It was like all those years hadn't ever passed. I was back to that Christmas, but this time it was my son..."

"How is Sarah?"

"She didn't take it well." They stopped talking as they reached the living room and saw Mac, who was staring out the window.

"Hey, Sarah." 

Mac glanced at the visitor and gave him a brief nod. "Hello, Jim." 

"Are you ok?" 

"No." She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

James quickly went to her side and held her in his arms. She stayed there briefly, and then looked directly into his eyes. "Tell me, Jim. What happened that day? Trey was supposed on his way home. He called me that morning to confirm it."

Boone swallowed hard and turned to Harm, only to find the same determined expression on his face. Both of them needed his answers. He sighed. "Why don't you two sit down while I explain." 

They quickly sat down and looked expectantly at him. He took a deep breath, and then began the story. "Yesterday morning, Trey was supposed to be on the COD to Andrews. However, he volunteered to replace the pilot who was going to take recon photos over Taiwan. The pilot was sick. Trey came back from that one." 

"What do you mean?" Harm looked confused.

"That mission only lasted two hours or so. By the time he came back, the morning COD had left. He was going to catch the next COD in the evening when..." James swallowed hard before continuing. "...when I offered him the F-14. The Andrews Air Force Base needed a bird." 

Sarah stiffened, and Harm stared at him in disbelief. "You offered him a Tomcat?" 

James nodded.

"That still makes no sense! Andrews and Taiwan are in totally opposite directions." 

He nodded. "As soon as Trey took off, we got a distress call over Taiwan. Chinese MIGs were all over our pilots. Trey's communication line was open, and he immediately changed his course." James paused. "Your son didn't even think twice, Harm. The next battleship near Taiwan was the USS Truman. Truman's skipper sent Lt. Wayne to be Trey's wingman."

"Why didn't Truman take the response since they were closer?"

"They did. Kennedy sent two more F-14s and Truman sent three of theirs as backup."

"So there were total six Tomcats in relief, plus two already in the air. However, only four of them returned safely. The other four were shot down including Trey's."

"I'm sorry, Harm. I shouldn't have offered him to take the F-14."

"It's not your fault, Jim. He could have ignored the call, but I know my son better than that. He was just being Trey." Mac, who had been silent till now, softly comforted him.

Harm couldn't resist asking one last question. "Tell me, James: why didn't the list get into my office first before they informed the family?"

"I don't know, Harm. With his name, it is hard to bury the fact that he is your son. Honestly, how could you tell the CNO that his son was MIA during Naval Operation? I'm sure you'd have much rather received this news as a parent than a CO, if you get what I mean."

"I get what you mean."

--------

Present

He certainly had received it as a parent, not an admiral, he thought with a sigh. He picked up the photo album near him and flipped it open. Seeing the photo on the first page, he smiled. It was him and Sarah in their uniforms. He, already a one-star admiral, was beaming, proud of Sarah's new star. 

The next page was much later. This time it was Sarah, as a three-star general, was celebrating Harm's forth star. Bud had taken that picture. When the twins had turned seven, Mac had retired and handed over the JAG position to him. Harm smiled as he remembers the bumbling lieutenant of so long ago. 

Shaking himself out of his thought, he discovered a photo of Trey, in full-dress whites on the day he received his gold wings. Quickly flipping on, he found a picture of Matthew in his full-dress uniform. It suddenly struck him that he was looking through what the children called the "service album." That was where they had stored all the pictures of the family in uniform. 

To his continual surprise, none of his children had chosen civilian life. They were all scattered throughout the Navy and Marine Corps. He turned the page and saw Matthew with his brand-new gold wings. That had been in 2027, the same year Trey went down. Mac had never said it out-loud, but Harm knew she had hated the thought of another son in a Tomcat. The picture next to it was taken at Matthew's wedding in 2031, when he married a JAG officer, Elaine Turner--Sturgis' only daughter.

---------

21 July 2032

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, MD

Matthew Jonathan Rabb grinned goofily at his father as he came back into the room, a spring in his step. "It's a boy, Dad!"

"Good job, son!" Harm smile proudly and patted Matt's shoulder.

"Is it baby time?" A breathless Sturgis and Bobbi Turner appeared, obviously having run the whole way up.

"Yes, sir!" Matt beamed.

"Look like we have a grandson, buddy!" Harm's face broke into a grin only to be rivaled by that on Bobbi's and Sturgis's faces.

As soon as Sarah joined the group, they began to fuss and coo over the baby. "So, what's his name?" Bobbi asked, still cuddling the baby.

Matthew looked briefly at his wife as if asking for her permission. When Elaine nodded, he took his newborn son from Bobbi and offered him to Harm. "Dad, meet your namesake: Harmon David Rabb, IV."

He was speechless. Sturgis and Bobbi smiled knowingly, having expected this. Mac bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Matt…" 

"That's all I can think of to honor Grandpa Rabb, you, and..." He trailed off, looking gently at his mother. "...and also Trey." 

That was the final straw. Mac's strong self-control finally broke; her memories of their first-born were still too fresh. Her tears flowed freely, and Sturgis silently drew her into his embrace, while Harm stared at his namesake in awe.

"Thank you, son."

Sturgis released Mac and took young Harmon. Sarah slipped next to Harm, and they watched their grandson. 

"So, Harmon Rabb, IV, eh? That's a big name for a little squirt like you. I think I'll call you 'little Harm'." The baby opened his brown eyes and stared seriously at his grandfather. "You agree, don't you? I believe your other grandpa used to be called 'little Harm,' although now it would be more appropriate if he was called 'old Harm'." 

The others tried to muffle their laughter, while Harm shot a death-glare at Sturgis.

----------

Present

Harm smiled, remembering that day. He flipped the page and saw another of his sons, AJ Rabb--usually just called Albert. He'd been the third baby born in the JAG office after AJ Roberts. The late Admiral Chegwidden was making his visit to his former office--then occupied by Sarah Rabb. With both Harm and Sturgis over at the Pentagon, the retired SEAL had made sure that Mac took over JAG when he retired. 

He'd picked the wrong time to visit Mac, though. They'd been in her office with Webb when she started to go into labor. Harm was at the Norfolk at that time, but the baby seemed determined to get right then. He, too, was born in the floor of JAG office. His father hadn't made it in time, although 'Grandpa' Chegwidden and 'Uncle' Clay were there to help. 

The old admiral had laughed at the incident though. "Boy, I should become a midwife! I've already delivered three babies!" 

Harm and Mac named the baby boy after both men. Albert for the Chegwidden's first name, and Jeremy for Webb's middle name. As it turned out, little Albert became the first Marine of their bunch of kids, pleasing his mother to no end. Surprisingly, he chose to be a doctor, rather than an aviator like his brothers. He'd married Bud's daughter, Danielle Sims-Roberts--a civil doctor--and had twins in 2036: Albert Jeremy Rabb, Jr, and Harmony Catherine Rabb. That was the same year Matthew had his second son, Andrew David Rabb.

The last two pictures in the album were the Rabb's twins, Nicole Sarah Rabb and Jessica Caroline Rabb. Both were daddy's little girls, although they were spitting images of their mother. That might have helped them out, though, considering both had their father wrapped around their little fingers. 

Another aviator had been added to the bunch when Nicole decided that she wanted her own wings, although she was a Marine aviator. To continue the intermarrying trend, she'd married Bud's second son, Michael Richard Roberts, who'd surprised his parents by joining Air Force. Their son, John Francis Roberts, was born in 2035. 

Nicole's sister, Jessica, had joined JAG as soon as she graduated from Harvard Law School. She got married to Clayton Jeremy Webb, Jr, who astonished everyone by actually joining the Marine Corps. Clayton, Sr, was teased about it constantly by Mac, but he was really quite proud of his son and his daughter-in-law, who was expecting twins in July.

TBC

AN: Thank you for all the feedbacks. I really appreciated it. 


	6. Roommate

Disclaimer: same as in ch.1

About the same time

A prisoner camp in China 

Matt's head was about to explode as he woke up in a cold, dark and rather small room. He began to shiver just as the door opened to reveal a shortish man--probably around 5'8"--in his fifty who was wearing a Chinese military uniform. Behind him were two young men wearing the same uniform. 

"Take him!" 

When the older man barked out the order, the duo following him quickly grabbed Matt and dragged him to a very bright room where they tied him into a chair. The same short man--whom Matt later learned was called Captain Chen--began to interrogate him. "Tell me about your mission!"

"Matthew Jonathan Rabb. Commander, US Navy. Serial Number 9607..." Before he could finish his recitation, he was punched hard in the stomach.

"I hope you cherish your life, Commander. I ask you again, what was your mission? Why was the US still sending fighters over China?"

"Matthew Jonathan Rabb. Commander..." This time, the irate punch knocked him out.

* * *

Matt awoke several hours later--5 hours, 22 minutes, and 26 sec, to be exact. He had inherited his mother's ability to track time, which drove his father crazy. He smiled a little at the thought. His father always would grumble about it.

"Are you ok?" A voice broke into his thoughts. It was then that he realized he had a 'roommate'.

"I...I'm okay. Who are you?" 

"What year is it now?" 

"It's 2038" 

"Oh..." The reply sounded very dejected.

"Um, would you mind answering my question now? Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. They all called me Lieutenant. You can do the same. How about you?"

"Just call me 'Matt.' Lieutenant, eh? Are you in the Navy or Marines?"

"I was a Naval Aviator. They shot me down in 2027." His voice got shaky.

"2027?! That 11 years!"

"Yeah...I've seen a bunch Americans get in and out of this place, one way or another. The last one was about 2 years ago."

His tone made Matt shiver. This man endured more than just being imprisoned for 11 years. With limited light source, Matt wasn't able to see his face, but it was obvious that he'd gone through a lot in his years here, and most of it was ugly. 

"Matt, are you a naval aviator, too?"

"Yeah. A commander."

"I suppose to call you 'sir.' " 

"Nonsense! You've got to be older than me. If you hadn't been shot down, you'd probably be a Captain by now."

"I don't know. Maybe..." Lieutenant whispered as the door opened and two trays were shoved into the cell. "That's our dinner. You sit here. Let me get yours." 

Without waiting for an answer, he quickly limped across the room and grabbed the food, handing some of it to Matt as he sat down near him. He was finally visible in the dim light, and his face looked almost familiar...Matt couldn't place it, though. 

He was still young, probably in his early thirties. There were a couple of worry lines visible on his forehead, and it looked like he has a bit of a mustache. He favored his right leg, which was likely injured when he punched out. Matt wondered who he might be.

--------

1100 EST

14th August 2038

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, MD

Seven months had passed since Matthew had been declared MIA. After that moment, Elaine hadn't been the same. For that matter, none of them had been the same. Matt's daughter, Elizabeth Elaine Rabb, was born two days earlier, but Elaine insisted that nobody needed keep her company during the night. 

Harm and Sturgis had come to take the mother and daughter home. Harm stopped at the nurse station to get the release paper, leaving Sturgis to get his daughter and new grand-daughter.

"Hey, honey. Ready to go?" Sturgis grinned at her as he entered the room.

"Hi, Daddy. Yeah, I'm ready to go." She sounded half-hearted, but Sturgis tried to ignore the sad tone in her voice.

"Where is my little princess?" As if on cue, a nurse entered, carrying his grand-daughter, and followed by Harm.

"We are good to go." Harm said happily, letting the baby girl grab his finger.

"Harm, she already has you wrapped around her little fingers. Try not to spoil her like you used to with your twins." Sturgis tried to say it seriously, but a smile kept tugging at his lips.

"Oh yeah? Let's see, who's already gotten her those "Barbie" dolls set?" Harm smirked.

"Well...uhm...hey, looks like everything's ready. Let's go, darling."

Elaine smiled slightly; sometimes her father and father-in-law could be worse than five year-olds.

"Now, young lady, you are supposed to come with your daddy, not smile at him."

"Oh, and here I thought Dad was here to pick me up...yes, I distinctly remember saying Dad, not Daddy."

Sturgis grasped at his heart as if he had been wounded. "Oh, it hurts!"

All the others started to chuckle, and then Elaine pulled Harm and Sturgis into a brief hug. "Thanks, Daddy. Thanks, Dad. I love you both."

Pulling her closer, Harm spoke for both of them. "We love you too, darling. Now, let's go on home before your mommy and mom send down a search party!" 

Still chuckling, they strolled out of the hospital. 

TBC…


	7. Who are you?

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

AN: Ok, no more flashback for this chap. So enjoy it!

Same Time

Prisoner camp in China

Locked together for seven months, Matt and Lieutenant had become rather close. They cared for each other when one of them was beaten. More often than not, though, it was Matt who needed to be cared for. Today was no exception. Matt had just gone through his "session," and was sitting on the cot, trying to ignore the pain across his back and face. 

In an attempt to distract himself, he started talking to his roommate. "Lieutenant, do you have first name?"

"Of course I do. I was named after my father." 

"What's your first name?" 

Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at Matt then replied, "I stopped using it seven years ago, Matt. Let's just forget about it. Hey, you never really told me how you get here."

Matt sighed. "You won't believe it, but we're still fighting the Chinese."

"No way!"

"It's true. Why else do you think I'm here, and they still have you as POW?"

"Tell me everything!" Lieutenant seemed very eager.

"The war between Taiwan and China officially started in April of 2028. As you know, the US was Taiwan's ally, and it actually still is. Eight years later, both parties finally called a cease fire, but US personnel are still stationed in Taiwan to make sure China doesn't back out on their promises. It's kind of a 'cold war' going on now. We're still trying to find out what their military is doing, and the Chinese have been returning the favor. I was doing recon the day they shot us down. The rest is history."

"When did you join the war, Matt?"

"Four years ago."

Lieutenant grew quiet again. 

"Lt, are you ok?"

"Yeah. How was the war started?"

"In December, 2027, China shot down four of our F-14s. That was when the conflict really got going. In April of the next year, our government and Taiwan's government declared war against China. My parents were totally devastated." Matt whispered.

"If you don't mind my asking, why was that?"

"I told you almost everything, so why not that?"

"One of the pilots they shot down was my brother. He was MIA for seven years before the Navy finally decided he was dead. My mom never criticized my choice of careers, but I know that she had a hard time dealing with her other son going into aviation. The Navy has, no doubt, declared me as MIA by now...I don't know how much more she could handle."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Matt sighed, and then continued the story. "Two years after my brother went MIA, my father retired from the Navy. He just couldn't take it anymore. Can you believe that he heard the news first from ZNN before he got even the slightest warning from the USS Kennedy? He got upset afterward that he was so out of the loop, but eventually Uncle James calmed him down. He told my dad to think about it: would he have preferred hearing the news as a CO or as a parent?"

"I don't get it. Your father was also your brother's CO?"

"Not directly, but my father was the Chief of Naval Operations at that time."

Lieutenant's eyes grew wide. "Wait...wait! Are you saying that you are the son of CNO Admiral Harmon D. Rabb, Jr?"

"I see you haven't lost your memory, Lieutenant. He's the former CNO now, but, yes, I am his second son, Matthew Jonathan Rabb. You knew my dad?"

"Well, it is hard to ignore a man with a reputation as bright as your father's. Admiral Rabb is a legend, Matt."

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that, actually!" Matt chuckled. "And you would have known at least something about the CNO. Dad used to be very intense, but, after my brother was gone, he lost it. He became more protective toward Mom. My brother..."

"Harmon D. Rabb, III, a.k.a Trey"

"Yeah, how do you know that? Anyway, Trey was named after my father and grandfather, while my baby brother..."

"Albert Jeremy Rabb was named after Admiral Chegwidden and Clayton Webb." 

"Ok, how do you know so much? Why you are familiar with my family members? Who are you?"

TBC….

AN: I'm sure some of you had already guess who is the roommate, but oh… well don't stop reading. J


	8. I am

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

Prisoner camp in China

"I know a lot. You also have twin sisters, Nicole Sarah and Jessica Caroline Rabb." Lieutenant broke off and stared silently ahead.

"How in the world do you know all about my family? Who are you!?" Matt grew tense when he realized exactly how much information this man knew about the people he cared for.

"Do you remember that you once hid a sick bunny in the basement and your mother almost killed you when she found out? It wasn't because you keep it there; it was because you didn't treat it properly after you rescued it. She eventually nursed his wound and allowed you to have it as a pet."

"How do you know about the bunny?"

"I know all your secrets, Jonas, just like you know all of mine." 

"Jonas? Nobody called me by that name except Trey..." His voice trailed off as he suddenly realized what was happening. This man, Lieutenant, had to be Harmon David Rabb, III, the brother he was sure was dead.

Matt stayed frozen as everything rushed over him. "Harmon David Rabb, III, how could you do that?! Why didn't you tell me?! It's been seven months, and you just let me know now! I can't believe you. Do you know that everyone think you are dead? You are one selfish arrogant jerk!" He screamed, ignoring the fact that this was the first time either of them had brought up their families. 

He continued to rant for a little while, and Trey just sat there quietly. Eventually thought, Matt ran out of anger and, instead, grabbed his brother in a fierce hug. "I missed you so much, Trey." He sobbed as he held on to his brother tightly. 

"I missed you, too, little brother." Trey whispered, letting his own tears fall.

After they had cried themselves out, they just stared at each other, not sure what to say. At last, Trey broke the silence. "So, my baby brother is a commander, eh?"

"Trey..."

"Call me Lieutenant, Matt."

"Why?"

"You don't want Chinese to know that we are brothers. And you really don't want them to know that we're the sons of Harmon Rabb, Jr. Because Dad was CNO when the war started, he's not exactly on the top of their 'people we like' list."

"They never found out that you're his son?"

"Yeah, right. Do you think that, with my name, they would miss it? It's you I'm worrying about, Matt. They captured me eleven years ago. In other words, I'm way out of the loop. I don't have any information they can use, even if I was willing to tell them. You're different, though. You're new; you've got information they want. If they realized that you're my brother, they'll use me to make you tell them stuff."

"But, we share the same last name, for Christ sake! They'll figure it out anyway, sooner or later."

"Calm down! That may be quite true, but getting all worked up about it won't help. I'll certainly do my best to keep them from finding out." He answered in a calm tone. "So, Matt, tell me about our family."

Matt knew very well that Trey was changing the subject, but he decided to go along with it. "Ok, Trey." Seeing Trey about to correct him, he hurried on with what he was saying. "Don't! I know I'm supposed to call you 'Lieutenant,' but what I'm telling you is about my family, **_our_** family. Trey's my brother; Lieutenant is just a stranger. 

"Ok, now, I'll start with Dad. As I told you, he retired two years after you went down. It was very hard for him. After all, his father went down on Christmas Eve, and, 58 years later, his son goes down three days before Christmas. He just lost it, Trey." Matt stopped for a minute then continued again, "His health deteriorated almost at once. You should have seen his face the day of your 'funeral.' I'd never seen that face since the day Grandma Trish died. When the 21-gun salute was carried out, Uncle Sturgis and Uncle Sergei had to hold him up, or he would have collapsed right there. He took it really hard, Trey." 

"I didn't know...If Dad was like that, I can't even imagine how Mom was." He whispered.

"Mom lost it when the casket was lowered to the ground. I was so afraid that she'd just die there. Just two weeks before Navy declared you dead, I, being a jerk, announced that I'd gotten my wings. Mom didn't say much about it, but I knew that she didn't like the idea of another of her sons becoming an aviator...and now I'm also another son MIA. Trey, I have to tell you one thing: Mom and Dad never believed that you're dead."

"They didn't?" Trey sounded a bit surprised.

"No, they don't, even now. That casket was only a symbol for them. The tomb in Arlington is only a place where we can go if we miss you. A place for kids to go, if they want to know about their Uncle Trey. Even if they never saw you, they know about you."

"Kids?" 

"Yeah...all five of them, well, probably seven by now."

"Wow! I can't imagine you with 7 kids, Matt!" He teased, grinning.

"Of course not, you dope head!" Matt slapped his brother's arm playfully. "I only have 2 boys. The rest are Albert's, Nicole's and Jessica's."

"I missed a lot, didn't I?" Trey said softly.

"I'm sorry to say it, but, yes, you did."

"So, who's the girl that tamed my little brother?"

"Elaine." Matt answered, almost shyly

"Elaine Turner?"

"That's the one. Our first son, Harmon David Rabb, IV, was born a year after we get married, and was followed by another son, Andrew David Rabb, four years later." He said, beaming with fatherly pride.

"Harmon Rabb, IV?" 

"Yeah...and I'm going to tell you what I told Dad the day little Harm was born: I named him to honor Grandpa Rabb, Dad, and Trey." 

Trey was a bit overwhelmed. "I...I don't know what to say, Matt."

"Then don't say anything. Just promise me that you'll hang on until we eventually get out of this place."

"I'll try, Matt. I have been trying for 11 years." He answered softly, and his tone made Matt shiver.

"No, I want you to promise me!"

Hesitating for a moment longer, Trey nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now back to the topic...Where was I? Oh, about my boys! Little Harm knew almost everything about you. Well, Andrew knows a lot, too, but he's only two."

"You seem to have a wonderful family."

"Thanks, Trey. Ok, enough about me. Do you remember Danielle?"

"Of course I do. Albert liked to terrorize her when we were kids. He would always tease her until she screamed for us or AJ." 

Matt just winked at Trey.

"No away! Are you saying that our baby brother married her?"

"Yeap! Our old Albert terrorized her into marry him."

"Who could ever think of that? That little monster liked to tease her to death, yet she was the one to tame him!"

"Yeah, and they've got twin two year-olds: Albert, Jr., and Harmony Catherine."

"AJ Rabb, Jr? If he's half the man his daddy was, God have mercy on us." 

They both chuckled fondly as they remembered all the scrapes AJ had gotten into over the years.

"How about the girls, Matt?"

"Ah...Daddy's little girls. They're married, too. Nicole married Mikey, but I bet you could have guessed that. She also changed her designator. She's at JAG, now. Their son, John Francis, is about 3 years old. Now, you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Jessica is married to Jeremy."

"She married Uncle Spook's son? Now that's interesting."

"Uh-huh."

"Dad actually agreed to it? I'm certainly having trouble believing that!"

"Well, as I recall, it took a lot of talking to convince him. You know how protective Dad is about the girls, but I think he just wanted to make Jeremy sweat."

"Hmm, let me try to imagine what Dad probably did to him..." 

They were both silent for a moment, then they burst out laughing.

"Poor guy!" Trey gasped when they had finally stopped.

"Yeah! He's actually a good kid. Sometimes, he can be as annoying as Uncle Clay, but he's very loyal to his friends, just like his father."

"I should have asked him for tips on surviving interrogations. I mean, after Dad's session, this place would be no problem!" 

They began to laugh again, but the door suddenly opened. Two men in military uniform entered and grabbed Matt.

"Where the hell are you going to take him? You just questioned him this morning!" Trey protested, but, without a word, the men dragged Matt away.

Before Matt disappeared through the door, he turned to Trey. "Lieutenant, don't forget what you have promised me! Consider it an order, Lieutenant!" 

Anything else he might have said was cut off as the door swung shut. Trey had understood what he said, though. No matter what, he wouldn't let Matt down. 

He rubbed his temples nervously. With a lot of luck, they might not connect their names. His name had been too obvious, unlike Matt's. His father being CNO hadn't helped, and the name itself was easy connecting with the CNO's. 

He just hoped that Matt wouldn't have to suffer the same way. After all, he was family. Family...as he thought about it, a tear began to make its way slowly down his cheek.

TBC….

Reviews time! :P


	9. Pentagon

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Prisoners' Camp

China

Two hours later, the guard finally returned with a semi-conscious Matt. After shoving him into the cell, they left the extremely worried Trey to fuss over him. "Matt, are you ok?" There was no response. "Jonas, can you heard me? Jonas!"

"Yeah...stop screaming!" He replied quietly. "It's almost over, Trey."

"It's not over, yet, Matt. You'll get the hell out of here, you hear me? Listen! You're going home!"

"It's the war, Trey. It's almost over..." Matt lost consciousness before quite finishing his sentence.

"Matt! Stay with me! Matt!" Trey shook him roughly, but there was no response. "Damn it!" He pulled his brother near him. "I'll get you out of here, Matt. I'll get you out of here. Even if it's the last thing I ever do..."

------------

5 months later 

19 January 2039

1400 EST

The Pentagon

"Admiral, sir!" A Navy Commander snapped to attention upon seeing the admiral's stripes on the visitor's sleeve.

"At ease, Commander." 

"Admiral Jacobs is waiting for you, sir. You can go right in."

"Thank you."

Pushing the officer door open and gently shutting it behind him, the other Admiral inside the room turned to the desk and stood at attention. "Sir, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease. For crying out loud, Patrick, I'm not your CO anymore! Hell, you got my job, and two stars, yourself. Can you at least try calling me Harm?"

"Sorry, sir. It's a die-hard habit. You are a four-star, after all."

Harm grinned slightly, shaking his head. "All right, why did you want to see me?"

"Sir, before I go on, there's one other person who should be here." As if on cue, Clayton Webb hurried into the room.

"Webb?" Harm looked at him with disbelief. "I though you'd retired already. Are you still qualified for field work?" He grinned a bit, not being able to resist teasing his old friend.

"Cute, Harm. Very cute. The CIA thought it would be better that I handle this one, considering our close relationship. You know in-laws and stuff like that."

"Ok...so what is it then?"

"Sir, Naval Intel found a POW camp in China near the jungle at Hang Zhou. We intend to capture the camp, now that CIA and Marines have confirmed that there are US military personnel in that camp." Patrick informed him.

"All right, that was expected, but why tell me all this? You don't need my permission for this operation. I'm retired."

Patrick and Clayton exchanged a glance before Clay spoke up, "Harm, your sons were in that camp all this time, and they still are."

"Matt? Is he really there?"

"Yes, Harm. They are in there." Clay continued, not even sure if Harm had noticed the plural word.

Sure enough, Harm quickly cut him off. "Wait...wait! You said 'they.' Matt was the only one that went MIA. God! It couldn't be Albert, could it?"

"No! You knew very well that Albert is still at Bethesda right this moment." 

A relieved sigh escaped from Harm before he continued, "Then who...?"

"Harm, 12 yrs ago, _USS Kennedy_, ring any bells?"

"Trey." Harm gasped.

"Yes, it's Trey. He was alive all this time."

"Sarah needs to know."

"I agree with you, but, Harm, have you thought about the possible of a failed rescue? Mac doesn't need a false hope right now."

Harm didn't seem to hear him. His mind kept repeating the same thing. Trey is alive. My boys are alive.

"Admiral Rabb? Sir! Admiral!?" Patrick tried to break his almost trance.

"Wha--oh, sorry. I zoned out for a minute there. When is the operation?"

"In two days, sir, with the _USS_ _Kennedy_ in charge of operations. In addition, the Marines and the CIA are sending in operatives."

"CIA? What does this have to do with the CIA?"

"Harm, I may be retired, but I still have plenty of strings I can pull. As for why the CIA is involved in this mission, that information is classified." Clay grinned as he said the familiar words.

"Some things never change." Harm shook his head with a smile.

"We'll have your boys home, Harm." Clay's grin slipped off his face and he stared seriously at his friend.

"I hope so, Clay. I hope so." Suddenly Harm, who had leapt to his feet when he heard that his boys were alive, staggered, clutching his chest.

"Harm!" 

"Admiral! Are you ok?"

"Yes, just get me a glass of water, please." 

Patrick rushed to get the water while Clay gently pushed him into a nearby chair. Harm reached into his desk, grabbing some pills which he quickly swallowed. 

"You better now, Harm?" Clay asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that lately my heart hasn't been very cooperative. That's all." He turned to Patrick. "I want to be on board the _Kennedy_."

Patrick nervously glanced at Clay. "But, sir..."

"Don't make me pull rank, Patrick!" Harm looked threatening.

"Aye, aye, sir." He automatically snapped to attention at Harm's tone, and then he hesitated. "Sir, what are you going to tell General Rabb?" 

Harm sighed. "I honestly don't know. If I am going to be on board _Kennedy_, she'll certainly want to know why."

"Harm, do you think it would be wise to tell her?" Clay rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I really don't know. I don't want her to get hurt again if this operation fails. However, Trey and Matt are not only my sons. They are **our** sons. She has the right to know, just like I do."

The others just stood there silently. They didn't know what to say. They certainly couldn't guarantee that the operation would succeed, and Harm knew it. 

TBC….

As usual, drop me a word or two.


	10. Fear

Disclaimer: As in Ch.1

22nd January 2039

Rabb Residence

1000 EST

The mission was set for the next day, and Harm still hadn't figured out what to tell Mac. He sat on the back porch, staring at nothing, when she came up quietly behind him.

"Harm?" There was no response, so she tried again. "Harm?" Mac gently touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Oh, hey."

"Are you ok?" She looked worried at his serious expression.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking about something."

"Here. It's time for your medicine." She handed him his pills and a glass of water, both of which he quickly took. "Don't stay too long outside, Harm. It's not exactly warm out here." 

She began to walk back to the house, but Harm grabbed her arm. "Sarah..." 

He couldn't seem to form the words he had to say. She smiled gently and stood next to him. "Are you ok, honey?" she asked, while softly brushing his grey hair back from his face.

Gathering up all his courage, he stood. "Sarah, let's go inside. I have something to tell you."

Mac followed him into the living room where they sat, facing each other. "Harm, are you sure you're all right? You've been acting a little odd the last couple days."

"How much do you think about our boys?"

"Since Albert just stopped by last night, I assume you're talking about Trey and Matt."

"Yes." 

Suddenly, Mac found the carpet very interesting to look at.

"Sarah, honey, look at me, please." Harm implored and she reluctantly complied.

"Yes, I still think about them from time to time. It's hard not to, Harm. I know that all these years, we never let ourselves believed that Trey is dead, but..." She sighed. "It's been almost 12 years, now. I don't know if I really believe it anymore. As for Matt, I don't know. I honestly don't know. I'd barely accept the fact that Trey was gone, when yet another yellow envelope arrived. I just can't accept that little Eliza will never know her father." 

Mac had spoken softly, but Harm had heard every word. He knew all her fears--they were the same as his. He never had wanted to really consider his grandchildren growing up fatherless, like he had. He knew Webb's discovery might make that a moot point, but he couldn't stop being afraid.

"Why are you suddenly mentioning them, Harm?"

"Sarah, I..." How was he going to tell her? The words kept sticking in his throat.

"Harm, what is it? You're scaring me here."

Drawing all his courage together, he blurted out, "Mac, I'm going onboard the _Kennedy_ tomorrow morning. Patrick has ordered a new mission."

She smiled slightly, sure that he was joking. "Harm, you do realize that you are over 70 yrs old, right? You are in no shape for a field mission." She chuckled a little, before taking a good look at his face. "Harm, you're serious, aren't you?"

"I am, Mac. I've insisted on going to the _Kennedy_. Patrick didn't like the idea, but I pulled rank on him. Clay will also be onboard."

"Clay as in 'Clayton Webb'?"

"The one and only."

"I don't like where this is going, Harm. Are you going to tell me what is happening, or are we just going to play 20 questions?" Mac's voice became sharp

"They found a camp near Hang Zhou, China. It's a POW camp."

"So?" She didn't even think about what a POW camp could mean.

"Sarah, both boys were in that camp, and they still are." There! He had finally told her, but he was taken slightly aback by her initial reaction.

"Oh, really?" Mac said, the words not really clicking. Suddenly, she realized what she said. "What?! What did you just say?"

"I said both boys are there. Navy Intel confirmed that both Trey and Matt are in that camp. There will be a rescue mission tomorrow."

"And you're just telling me now?" She was now talking as the hot-blooded Marine General he knew her as. 

"Honey, calm down; listen to me..."

"No! **You** listen to me! Harmon Rabb, I can't believe you! They are going to rescue the boys tomorrow, and you just tell me today. Even worse, you were going to go onboard the _Kennedy_ without even letting me know what was going on."

"Sarah, I didn't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. There is no guarantee that the mission will succeed. I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Damn it, Harm! I am a Marine, a General, damnit! I know how to handle the news, and I know the possibilities of mission failure."

"Mac..." His voice was becoming louder to match her's.

"Don't 'Mac' me, Harm. You should have told me! In case you forgot, they are my sons, too. I am a Marine General, so stop treating me like a weakling!"

"Mac! Calm down!" Harm shook her shoulders, trying to get through to her. "Honey, calm down. I know that as a Marine General you can handle this situation, but for this mission, you are not a General. Nor am I an Admiral. We are just parents who are afraid that this mission will fail, and we will see our sons in caskets." His tone softened as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing quietly. "Shh...honey, it's okay."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Harm. I just...I'm just so afraid..."

"I know, Sarah. I know. I'm terrified." 

Taking a deep breath and brushing away her tears, she drew herself up and looked him in the eye. "I'm coming tomorrow."

"Sarah..."

"Don't, Harm. I want to be on board the _Kennedy_ when they find them. Even if..." She couldn't finish the thought as she succumbed to tears again.

"They will find them. They will." Harm whispered, holding her close. They had to find them. They had to.

TBC…

Don't forget to drop me a word or two (grin)


	11. Need comfort

Disclaimer: same as in Ch 1

22nd January 2039 

1700 EST

Rabb Residence

McLean, VA

"Mom! Dad! We're here." Jessica Rabb Webb shouted as she entered the house. 

Her husband, Jeremy, trailed behind her with the twins, Nicholas and Stella. Her shout echoed in the silence of the house, although she could hear that a television was on in the family room. She grabbed Nick and headed toward the noise. "Mom? Dad?"

"Hi, Aunt Jessie." 

Instead of finding her parents, she found little Harm in front of the TV set. "Hi, Harm. Where are Grams and Grandpa?"

"Grandpa is upstairs with Andrew and Eliza. Grandma is in the kitchen with Mommy. Hi, Uncle Jeremy!" He called, seeing Jeremy walk in.

"Hi, Little Harm." Jeremy grinned at him as he set the baby down. "Say, how about we watch Pokemon together?" He was confident that the boy wouldn't refuse such an offer.

"No, it's okay. I want to watch this." 

Looking at the TV for the first time since they'd entered the room, the adults were surprised at what he was watching. It appeared to be a history show with footage from the American wars of the last century. They looked at each other, and then shrugged. 

Jessica smiled at the boy, and then turned to her husband. "I'm gonna go find Mom and Elaine."

"Ok. I'll stay here with the kids." Jeremy took Nick back from her and turned to the TV.

Kitchen

Mac was making dinner, but she kept having trouble concentrating. The events of that morning kept playing through her head. After they'd comforted each other, they had decided that they needed to spend the day with their family. Both of them really wanted the support of being surrounded by their loving children. 

Harm had called around, and, tonight, the entire non-MIA families--including in-laws--were coming for dinner. Well, Bud and Harriet were still in Italy, but everyone except for them was coming here. She kept fretting over what would happen the next day. Would her sons make it out alive? They had to.

She didn't seem to hear Elaine calling her. "Mom? Mom. Mom!" 

"Oh! Elaine, what is it?"

"Are you ok, Mom? I called you three times, and you only just heard me."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just zoned out."

"Mom..." Elaine looked a little disbelieving.

"I'm really ok. Honest."

Elaine still looked suspicious, but Jessica entered before she could continue questioning her. "Mom! Elaine! It's great to see you both." Jessica hugged at the two women, grinning.

"Hello, sweetheart".

"What's for dinner? Need any help?"

"Vegetable lasagna, meatloaf, and mashed potatoes. And thanks for the offer, but we've finished here."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me it's not Daddy's meatless meatloaf."

"No, it's not. It's the **real** meatloaf!" Mac grinned. Jessica might have her daddy's looks, but she definitely Mac's daughter--quite the meat lover.

"Good! We need **real** food and Daddy's 'menu'...let's just say that none of it is in the real food category." 

The other two women giggled at that, not noticing that Harm had entered the kitchen. "Exactly what is wrong with my meatloaf, young lady?"

"Aw, Daddy, you have to admit that your meatloaf is just...well, let me put it this way: It's not meant for people who really like **good** food."

"Ouch! That hurt! Sarah, I think I may have to disown your daughter!" He pretended to be wounded by her words, and everyone began to laugh at his antics. 

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Andrew burst into the kitchen and grabbed Harm's leg.

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy. What's the matter?"

"Play awrplane with me. Hawm won't let me watch cartoon!" The little boy wailed. 

Harm looked surprised, glancing at Elaine. His expression seemed to ask her what her son would watch that wasn't cartoons. Elaine just sighed in defeat. Her son had lost his innocence the day that she received the yellow envelope.

"Grandpa!"

"Ok! Up you go!" Harm swung the boy up and 'flew' him around like an 'awrplane,' complete with sounds effects.

"Sometimes I wonder: who enjoys the game more, Dad or Andrew?"

Mac smiled. "Just don't forget this, Elaine: Once a flyboy, always a flyboy...even if they're as old as my flyboy there."

Before long, the house was full of Rabbs', Roberts', Webbs' and Turners'. Dinner, however, passed smoothly and quietly. Sturgis was amazed by that. After all, all the children had been put at one table. Certainly, they were technically adults, but most of them were worse than four year-olds when they were together. 

Albert Rabb had noticed the oddity as well. Something just didn't seem right. Not only was it unusual to have dinner at the Rabbs, except for holidays, but the whole family was rarely together. To make matter more suspicious, his father and 'Uncle' Clay exchanged knowing looks, while his mother just stared thoughtfully at nothing. With a shrug, he decided to ignore it, this time.

Everybody had moved to living room. It was astonishing that the room stayed in such good order, what with five young children and three babies running loose. Harm, Mac, Sturgis, Bobbi, Clay, and Susan had gradually migrated to the porch, where they sat silently. At last, Sturgis finally decided that enough was enough. "Ok, people. Tell us what is going on!"

"What?" Harm and Clay chorused, making him look at them even more suspiciously.

"Ok...now I know that something is seriously wrong. Now tell me what it is."

"Geez, Sturgis! You're really starting to sound like AJ Chegwidden, may he rest in peace." Webb grinned, and then turned to Harm. The two held a silent conversation, and then Harm nodded.

"What?" Sturgis was really getting impatient.

"Calm down." Clay smiled slightly, amused by Sturgis, but he quickly sobered as he began to recount the tale of the POW camp.

When he had finished, there was an uneasy silence in the room. At length, Bobbi broke it. "Who else knows about this?"

"No one else knew about this, beside us and the CNO himself."

"Not even Elaine? But Clay, she's Matt's wife." Susan Webb looked surprised.

"Harm and I agreed not to tell her until Matt is standing in front of us."

"But Clay..."

"Susan, Clay is right. Elaine needs just almost anything except a false hope. We are all fully aware how easily this kind of mission could go wrong in matter of seconds. Elaine doesn't need to have her heart broken again, and I certainly don't want to see Little Harm hurt any worse. That boy has changed a lot. I certainly don't want him thinking that his father might come home, and then have his hopes dashed when his father returns in a casket. That's just too cruel." Surprisingly, it was Sturgis who defended the idea. "Harm, let me go with you and Mac. I don't know what I could do to help, but I certainly could try to keep the two of you out of trouble." He added, with a slight grin.

"Thanks, buddy, but I don't think it's necessary. I'm sure Patrick gave the Captain plenty of warning about me, Clay, and Mac. They'll watch me like a hawk."

"Don't start with me, Harm. We've been friends for what seems like forever. You and Mac need all the support you can get, and, Mac, don't start with the 'I'm a marine' speech. You are not a marine right now; you're a mother who's scared to death about her sons' fate. Let me go with you."

"Thank you, Sturgis. You're a good friend." Mac smiled, reaching to take his hand. 

Soon, they fell into a comfortable silence, all of them caught up in their own thoughts. Wordlessly, they eventually rose as a group and headed back inside the house. What they saw there almost brought tears of joy to their eyes. 

Elaine, Danielle, Jessica and Nicole were seated comfortable on the sofa, having a great time chatting about 'girly' stuff. The infants, Eliza, Nick and Stella, slept peacefully near their mothers, in their portable cribs. Jeremy and Mikey were entertaining John and Andrew with a train set. 

Harmony sat on her Uncle Albert's lap, obviously enjoying the story that her uncle was reading to her. Little Harm was playing with his Lego blocks, with Albert, Jr., who hovered around him, occasionally 'helping' him demolish the blocks. 

The elders watched over their children with great pride and happiness. All their worries seemed forgotten for those few minutes. Gradually though, their thoughts turned to tomorrow. What would happen? Would they ever see Trey and Matt here, enjoying themselves? Their reverie was shattered by Little Harm's shrieks of outrage. "Albert, Jr., you get back here now!" 

"No! You won't let me play!" Albert yelled back, running away from his pursuing cousin. 

"You're supposed to **build** the blocks not to **bulldoze** the blocks!" 

"Stop it, both of you. You'll wake up the babies!" Nicole scolded.

As if on cue, the three babies quickly began to cry. Soon the living room had become 'war zone.' The train set and story book were long forgotten as the other three children joined their siblings in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the men of the family raced around the room, trying to catch their errant children. 

TBC….

AN: Ok…I know I'm dragging the story, but I can't resist. J I'll try to update next chapter 'The Rescue' ASAP. Stay tuned and oh…before I forgot *grin* Review, please! Thank you.


	12. Rescue Plan

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

AN: As I don't have much knowledge about military operation, please pardon me if there are any mistakes. 

23rd January 2039

1100 EST

Over Pacific Ocean

Harm and Mac sat side by side inside the COD. Sturgis and Clayton sat across from them. Their journey across the country had been accomplished in almost silence. Sturgis glanced over at Clay who looked back at him and nodded his head toward Harm and Mac direction. The two of them said nothing, as they know well enough that both Harm and Mac tried to hide fear of parents underneath the uniforms they are wearing. The three military officers had decided to wear their uniform and Clay in his typical three-piece suit. Sturgis noticed that once in a while Harm would squeeze Mac's hand and shoot her with encouraging and supporting eyes. Sturgis also notice that Harm is being Harm. Sturgis knew that inside Harm is also sacred to death but he still pretend to be strong Mac. As he watched them, his own emotion swelled. These two had endured so much in their life; they deserved to enjoy happiness in life. Sturgis silently pray that this mission will be a success one.

--------------------

23rd January 2039

0915 PST

Aboard _USS Kennedy_

Ensign Stacy Young was assigned to be the escort to the four passengers who just arrived twenty minutes ago. Ensign Young didn't realized exactly how important her escorts were, until she saw their uniforms, two full admirals, a general plus a CIA director. She couldn't help it but cringe a bit, even all of them were already retired. It's not very common that you could escort three senior officers and DCI (An: Director of Central Intelligence) at the same time. Captain of _USS Kennedy_, Reynold Pierce, had welcomed them personally when the COD landed. They headed immediately to the Captain's office with a brief stop at the bridge. Scuttlebutt made a connection between their arrival and the attack on POW camp over at China, but no one knew specifically how those two connected with each other. Ensign Young shook her head, 'I still don't see any connection why three senior officer need to be onboard during the mission.' She looked at her watch and quickly made a beeline toward her duty station. She was order to meet her escorts again at 1030 

----------------

USS Kennedy

Debriefing room 

1045 PST

Pilot and marine detachment that were about to be deployed are now about to be debriefing by the CAG when they entered. A young Lt. cried, "Attention on deck." Harm, Mac, Clayton and Sturgis followed the Captain to the front of the room. 

"As you were, people." Captain Pierce called out. The group cringed a bit to see the other senior officers. 

"Let me introduce you all to Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr., General Sarah Rabb, Admiral Sturgis Turner and DCI Clayton Webb. These officers will stay here during debriefing." He then turned to the CAG, "Carry on, CAG. Pretend that we are not here." Captain said as they took the seats in the corner.

"Aye, Sir." 

"OK, now all you listen carefully. Our mission is to attack POW camp over Hangzhou and rescue our personnel inside the camp. Lt. Ethan and Lt. Carson, both of you will provide air support. Man your planes and get ready to attack under order."

"Aye, Aye Sir!"

"Ground troops will be lead by Captain (USMC) Irwin. Let's go over the details. Medical helo will sneak the ground troops proximately 8 miles from the camp at 1400. Be aware that it is daylight, so try to avoid enemy. The attack will take place at the sunset 1800 hours, so you have four hours to get to the camp and get ready. Captain Irwin will go over the details with you in a minute. For air groups, Lt. Ethan, you will be the lead and Lt. Carson will be your wingman. Both of you will launch at 1700 hours. Standby and await orders. Just an hour ago, Marine Recons team confirmed 14 prisoners being held inside the camp. Those included 6 United Nations peacekeepers from Singapore and Australia, 5 of USN pilot and 3 US Marines. Get those people out of there", CAG stopped for a second and added, "I don't care if it is one way or another, just get those people out of there."

"Aye, Aye Sir." The groups responded spontaneously.

"Also be aware of this situation. CIA agent confirmed 2 of the pilots were held separately from the others. Their cells will be the one closest to the interrogation office. Find them and get them out. The list of all the personnel is in the folder in front of you. Is there any questions before I handed the rest of debriefing to Captain Irwin?"

"Sir, there are only 12 personnel in this list. Who are the other two?" one of the marines inquired

The CAG eyed the group in the corner and took a deep breath. "The others two, Lt., are Commander Matthew Rabb and Lieutenant Harmon Rabb III. Their names are on the other side of paper."

After hearing the names, the groups couldn't resist to glance at the Admiral and General at the corner. All of them looked nervous, questions could be read from their expression and exactly at that point CAG cleared his throat to get everybody attention.

"I know what your question is, gentlemen. Yes, Lt. Rabb and Commander Rabb are Admiral and General Rabb's sons. Commander Rabb was recent captured. Chinese assumed that commander will leak out information to them and as for Lt. Rabb, he was captured 12 years ago when he was served aboard _USS Kennedy_. Find them and bring them home. Are we clear?" The CAG kept emphasizing his point to bring both men home. 

"Aye, Aye Sir."

"You got the floor, Captain Irwin." The CAG motion ground troops leader to take over.

The CAG moved to the group by the corner and nodded at them. 

"Captain Pierce, I would like a moment with the CAG", Harm said.

"By all mean, Admiral." Captain answered as CAG followed Harm outside the room.

Outside Debriefing Room

"John, thank you for your last emphasize. It mean a lot to me." Harm said to the CAG, his godson, Captain John A. Keteer. 

"Sir…" under Harm's stern looks he quickly change, "I mean Uncle Harm, Trey is my best friend. We grew up together, go to academy together and attending flight school together. After Dad and Mom died in the accident, you were there for me. You are just like a second father to me, Trey is my brother and Matt is our little brother. If it wasn't for you and Trey, I might not even finished flight school. Trey had been MIA for 12 years now and all of that is because my fault."

"It's not your fault, John."

"Yes, it was. If that morning I wasn't sick, Trey wouldn't volunteered to replace me. He wouldn't have to miss the morning COD and he would be home as he promised Aunt Sarah. Today, he could be the CAG instead of me. I was all my fault."

"Stop it, John! That thought had been eating you alive for these 12 years. Do you think Trey would be happy that you blamed yourself for him? If you were in Trey's position, do you want him to blame himself for you being MIA?"

John stood in defeat. He knew his godfather is right. He wouldn't want Trey to blame himself if he were in Trey's shoes. "No, Sir."

"Then we reached the common ground. Stop blaming yourself, son. It's not your fault. You knew that, didn't you?"

John hesitated as guilt still invaded him but Harm pulled the rank. "Answer my question, Captain."

"Sir, No, Sir. It wasn't my fault." John snapped to attention.

"Good! Let's go back inside."

John nodded at Mac as he walked pass her and then take his seat next to captain and listened to Captain (USMC) Irwin laid out the details.

TBC….


	13. His choice

Disclaimer: As in Ch.1

Same time 

POW Camp, China

"Matt, you awake?" Receiving no answer, Trey tried again by gently shook Matt's shoulder. "Matt?" Still no response, he jerked on his hand and realized that Matt is running a fever.

"God! Matt, wake up! Come on, wake up buddy!" Trey checks on Matt's shoulder wound, courtesy of the Chinese, and realize that the blood had blend with the yellowish liquid. It is definitely infection but Trey didn't know how bad the wound is. 

"Matt, you have to wake up. Come on!" Trey kept shaking Matt's shoulders, in hope that it will wake him up.

"Trey, go away. I'm tired. Let me sleep." Matt groaned.

"Oh no, you don't, Mister! You have to stay awake."

"I can't. I'm really tired."

"Matt, you have to try. Come on, talk to me about your sons, little Harm and Andrew." Trey tried distracted him from falling unconscious. 

"What do you want to know?" Matt himself also fighting to keep awake but desperately failing.

"Anything, I don't care! Tell me something." "Matt, Matt! Damn it!" He lost his conscious.

At that precise moment, Captain Chen entered the room.

"Well, well, never thought I would get so lucky to have both sons of Harmon Rabb, Jr. for my company."

"Ah…don't tried to denied it, Lt." Captain Chen interrupted as Trey ready to open his mouth.

"Lieutenant Harmon David Rabb III and Commander Matthew Jonathan Rabb, the sons of former CNO, Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. I should have guessed your connection with him at the first place. I recalled your father is one stubborn man. You have been one stubborn man yourself, Lt. It been 12 years but you still have tell us anything aside from your name and rank. You are indeed your father son. I'll see to it that your brother will not the same," he smiled slyly. 

"Take him!" Captain Chen ordered and his two men dragged Matt out the room.

"No! Where are you taking him? He is barely conscious!"

"That's the point, isn't it, Lt.?" Captain Chen smirked and then walked out.

======

Chinese Interrogation room

"Commander, wake up!" one of the guard yelled and throw a basin of cold water at Matt.

Matt groaned his way up; his left arms automatically cover his injured right shoulder.

"I see you also as stubborn as your brother and father," Captain Chen smirked.

"Who are you talking about?" Matt obviously tried to deny his relationship with Trey.

"You know who am I talking about. I think I need to introduce you to yourself, Commander Matthew Jonathan Rabb, the second son of Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. There is no need for denial. It's really not that hard to put two and two together to get four. Now, why don't you start telling us some story about your country intention toward Chinese government."

"Over my dead body!" Matt told the Captain in cold icy voice.

"I know you don't mind scarified your life for the Navy, Commander. But are you saying that you will scarified your brother?" Captain Chen said, at the same time nodding to the guard.

Soon the door opened to reveal severe battered Trey. His right eyes almost swollen to shut, a big gash could be seen on the side of his temple, and his split lip revealed more blood than necessary.

"Leave him alone! He is no threat to you anymore!" Matt shouted.

"Well, we treat him 'well' to guarantee your cooperation, Commander. It's your choice, you want him died or you start telling us some stories."

"Commander! You will not reveal anything! You understand?!" Trey tried to raise his voice but he is too weak to do so.

"Take him out of here!" Captain Chen ordered and Trey was dragged out the room but before he called out, "Matthew Rabb, you are not going to reveal anything! Do you understand me?!"

"I give you until dinner tonight to think it over, Commander. One wrong move, you are to be responsible for your brother's dead!" Captain Chen laughed his sinister laugh that make Matt's spine ran cold. He had to choose between his country and his own brother. Trey was right; Chinese had used Trey to get into his own head. Captain Chen had leave him in room to make his choice.

If only Matt know what his father and country had planned for all of them tonight, he would not need to face the option.

======

The Jungle of Hangzhou

1700 PST

The marine detachment group landed in the Jungle with not much of obstacles. They only encounters with one Chinese Patrol Group but fortunately Captain Irwin was quick enough to command his men to get out of site. The group could now see the camp in front of them and several prisoners wandering in the yard with Chinese soldier watching them like a hawk. The camp is apparently not heavily guarded as it looked like. The marine counted only 6 men outside the main building. It didn't seem much activity conducted there. That is or there are more men inside the building that are unaccounted for. All they could do now is wait till sunset while they are preparing for the attack.

------------- 

USS Kennedy

1700 PST

Flight tower

"CAG, everything is ready. Both Tomcats await order." 

"LSO, they are yours. Launch them!" CAG ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Sir!"

Minutes later, two tomcats disappear in the blue sky. A pair of parents silently said their prayer, hoping that their son will not come home covered by the flag. Their friends could not do anything but watch and send prayer of their own.

---------------

Captain Chen's office

Hangzhou POW Camp

1745 PST

"Captain! This is not good. Government will end the war by 1200 PST the day after tomorrow", his aide frantically reported.

"What?! Is that a confirm?!"

"Yes, it is. United States is putting a pressure during United Nation conference and they proved our disagreement to cease fire. All POW are ordered to be release at the same time of the surrendered day."

"I will not let them free! It their problem snooping around our land and I definitely will not let the Rabbs' boys go. Their father cause me to lose both of my sons during the war, I want him to taste the pain of losing his sons. Come with me!" Captain Chen strolled of his office, his aide towed behind him.

Interrogation room

Matt doesn't know what to do. If he choose his country, his brother is dead. His parents' 12 years long hope die in his hand. If he choose his brother, he betrayed his uniform. He sit on the chair still pondering what should he do when the door open.

"You're time is up, Commander. Let's have some stories time shall we?"

"Bring him in!" Captain Chen ordered the guard to bring Trey into the room.

"Now, Commander to encourage your quick decision, your brother shall accompany us. What do you think?"

The guard sat Trey on the chair in front of Matt and tied him there. Trey was almost unrecognizable. His face covered with blood from his temple, judging from the way he slumped his body, Matt could guess more bruise under his thin shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt inquire. "Trey is no more threat to you than I do."

"Why? Why don't you ask your father?"

"What is this has to do with my father?" Now Trey also get caught in conversation.

"10 years ago, because your father ordered an alpha strike of our naval fleet in Pacific. The entire carrier sunk in Pacific with both of sons who served aboard carrier. Just one order and because of that one order your father gave out, I lose both my sons. When I learn that his son Harmon III being held POW, I pull string to command the camp. You, commander completed the scene. I wondered how Admiral Rabb would feel to lose one son to the other." Captain Chen laughed his sinister laughter that send chilled to both Matt and Trey's bones.

They know their father was not to blame for the strike, he must received order himself to order an alpha attack. Unfortunately, they know that Captain Chen thought their father is to be blame because he was the Chief of Naval Operations at the time. Now, they know why Captain Chen hated Harmon Rabb Jr. that much. Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. was never in favorite list among Chinese ranking officer but for Captain Chen, he was a murderer. This was his personal revenge.

"Commander, tell me your decision!" the captain ordered.

Matt hesitated, it is a very hard choice. "Commander, I'm not a very patient person."

"Matthew Rabb, don't do it!" came the weak voice of Trey. "Don't betray your country."

"Trey…" "Listen! I've been here for 12 years. It doesn't matter anymore. Don't betray your country or I'll never forgive you!"

"Okay, enough of the act! Commander, give me your decision! I count till 10!" Captain Chen furiously pointed a gun in Trey's temple.

"Matt, don't!" "Trey…" "1…2…3…4…5…6…"

Matt look deep into Trey eyes for silent pleading. Trey got his meaning and offered him a faint smile.

"7…Commander! 8…"

"I'm sorry, Trey." Matt whispered and a single tear drop as he close his eyes.

"9…10! It your choice, Commander!" a gun shot echo in the room.

TBC….


	14. Get out of here

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

Interrogation room

"What the…" Captain Chen inquired as a gun shot echo in the room. The sound was from outside.

"Sir! We are under attack! Marines are all over us!" A guard frantically runs into the room. 

"Damn it! Secure the room!" "Aye, Sir". Trey and Matt were temporarily forgotten.

Matt slowed opened his eyes to meet by Trey's. "Thank God! Trey, I'm so sorry!"

"You did the right thing, buddy. I assume the cavalry is here."

"Are you okay?" concern visible in Matt's face looking as Trey's battered body.

"I'll be fine," just as Matt moved over to support Trey, the door burst open. Unconsciously, Trey moved in front of Matt to shield his baby brother.

"Lieutenant and Commander Rabb?" one marine asked.

"Yes." "Let's get the hell out of here, Sirs!" one of the marine supported Trey and the other helped Matt.

"Sirs, let's keep moving. The other will cover us." The marines keep moving toward the wood.

As they pass through main building, out of his eyes corner, Trey catches a glimpsed of Captain Chen at the window. He was aiming his gun toward them, specifically Matt.

"Matt! Move away!" Trey shouted as he jumped in front Matt and pushed him to the ground. The shoot got Trey on his back. "Trey! Damn it!" The second shoot rang but the Marine now aware of situation is quicker. Captain Chen felt on the floor with a bullet on his chest.

"Sirs, let's move. Air support will take this place."

"I can't…" come the soft whisper."You guys, move on!"

"Oh no you mister. Come on, Trey, let move."

"Matt, I can't! It hurt!"

"Sir, we are under strict order to bring you both home one way or another. So, move your six, Sir or Captain Keeter will have our six!"

"I can't walk. It will only slow everyone down." 

"Not an excuse, Sir. Come on!" The young marine stubbornly said and lift Trey into his arm. He flinched in pain.

Fifteen minutes walking into the wood, they finally get into the waiting helo. 

"Go, go, go!" the marine yelled as he loaded Trey into the helo.

"Medic! We have a gun shot wound here." "Lt. Lt.! Damn! He lost conscious!"

"Trey!" Matt yelled out before darkness take over him.

"Medic!" After checking Matt shoulder's wound and Trey's bullet's wound, the medic yelled to the pilot.

"Transfer to Okinawa now! The lieutenant might not survive aboard Kennedy."

------

The Same time

USS Kennedy

"Attention on deck!" the yeoman yelled as Harm storms toward the bridge with Mac, Sturgis and Clayton trailed behind.

"As you were! Captain, what happened?!"

"Mission accomplished. Two helos returned with 11 POW. One had to be diverted to Okinawa. We have injured, Admiral." The captain's voice softened with the last sentence, which wasn't about to go unnoticed by Mac.

"Who are the copper, Captain?" Mac asked, hoping that her guess is wrong.

"Commander Lee of Singapore NAVY injured his leg during the rescue. Commander Rabb got injured on his right shoulder and…"

"What?!" surprisingly Webb beats Harm with the question.

"Lt. Rabb suffered from bullet wound on his back while shielding commander Rabb. His condition is critical that the medic want immediate diversion to Okinawa."

Mac felt her knee go weak. "Mac!" Sturgis quickly grab her before she felt, but she quickly regain her composure and hide herself behind the tough marine faced.

Captain Pierce and Webb glance at Harm who stood there like a cold stone. "Admiral, Sir?"

After the few seconds, Harm regained his composure, "Captain, arrange for COD to Okinawa ASAP." The Captain read Harm's not as an order not a request. He immediately arranged for the COD. Five minutes later, "Sir, COD take off in 15 minutes."

TBC….


	15. Okinawa I

Disclaimer: As in part 1.

U.S. Naval Hospital 

Okinawa, Japan

"Get more oxygen over here!" the doctor yelled.

"Aye Sir!" The nurse yelled while her hands busy to put the oxygen mask over the patient face. 

"The blood pressure is dropping! Heart rate also dropping!"

"Cardiac arrest! Prepare electric paddlers!"

The nurse quickly got into her position. "300 (an: in volt). Clear!" A jolt of electric passed through the patient's chest. No reaction what so ever. "400. Clear!" Again another jolt of electric which bring a reaction. "OK, let finished this up. We don't have much time."

The teams of doctor efficiently back into their own position and tried to finish their job ASAP. Any delayed will cost the patient's life.

"My God! Captain, look at this!" one of the doctors suddenly yelled after he examined the wound.

"God! I hope I will not see this. Let's just take bullet out first. The rest of it will have to wait." The Captain ordered. 'Just how in the world am I going to tell his family about this' Captain thought in silence.

-----

U.S. Naval Hospital

Surgery's Waiting Room

Okinawa, Japan

Four people frantically run their way through the hallway with their aide trailed behind and stopped at the nurse station. Two young lieutenants obviously engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even see the incoming. They had their back face the desk.

"Lt., I need you to tell me which surgery rooms are Commander and Lt. Rabb's".

Without even looking up from her conversation, one of them said, "Just sign your name and leave me the inquiry. I'll check for you." Just that and they were back to conversation.

Harm was just about to open his mouth when he heard a loud bellowed.

"ATTENTION!" Mac yelled with her voice that would make any drilled sergeant felt proud.

The two young lieutenants jumped into attention and so some of the junior office that happened to walk by the station. 

The lieutenants suddenly grew pale as they face with one furious Marine General. "Lieutenants! What kind of attitude is that? Didn't they teach you any of this in NROTC?!"

"I give you two minutes to check where Commander and Lt. Rabb are or I will personally stripped the bar off your shelves. Do you understand me?!"

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!" they quickly scramble their feet for the information. While Mac realized that some of the staff still standing in attention. "As you were." If it wasn't because of the situation, Harm would have to grin. 'Don't mess around with marine'.

Exactly 1 minutes and 45 seconds later, the lieutenant came back with information. She came to attention in front of the three senior officer, she didn't know who the fourth man was but if he hang around admirals and general, she gather it is not best to mess around with the men also.

"So, lt.?" "Captain Thern will meet you in a minute, Ma'am. He attended to Commander Rabb. Lieutenant Rabb is still in the surgery. Captain Thern had been informed of your arrival." 

"Very well, consider a reprimand letter being add to your record for this incident, lt.!" 

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Dismissed"

As promised, a gray hair man, probably in his 50's, with a warm smile approach them. "Ma'am, Sirs, I am Captain Thern." They shook hand and acknowledge each other.

"How is the commander, Captain?" Clay asked.

"His shoulder wound get infected and he had a mild concussion. Other than that he is also dehydrated and got beaten pretty bad. Couple bruises on his ribs, it will sore for a while. Considered of all of those, he is stabilize now. I kept him mildly sedate to help me rest. He got pretty worked out when he woke up just now. He kept yelling for 'Trey', do you by any chance know who is he talking about?"

"Trey is his brother." Harm said quietly.

"They said about another patient with bullet wound. He is…" Captain Thern trailed away.

"I'm pretty sure that they are taking about my other son, Trey. Both just being rescued from POW camp." Harm completed Captain's sentence.

"I'm sorry, Sir." 

"That's okay. Can we see him now?" 

"Yes, a nurse will take you to his room. If you have any questions, you can ask her to find me. Meanwhile, I'll see what I can find about Trey."

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it."

TBC….


	16. Okinawa II

Disclaimer: As in chapter 1

U.S. Naval Hospital

Okinawa, Japan

No sooner that they are all in front of Matt's that they heard he yelled. They charged through the door to see what happened only to find Matt still asleep. The nightmare had begun.

"Let's go of him! Trey! Noooooo!" Tears streaming through his cheeks and that made Harm and Mac's heart ached with him.

Mac approach his bed carefully, sat beside him and gently caressed his hair. "Shush, it's ok, Matt. Everything is okay now. Shush…"

Strangely enough Matt, calmed down a bit. Sturgis quietly dismissed their aide and the nurse. He and Clay stood on one corner to give both parents some space with their son.

"Everything will be okay now, Matt." Mac kept saying soothing words to her son while she tried to believe it herself. Harm put a hand on her shoulder and couldn't help but wondered if everything will be fine.

Matt slowly opened his brown eyes only to meet the exact same eyes of his mother.

"Mom!" He jumped to sit and winced in pain.

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy."

"Dad? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, honey. You are not, we are here and you are here with us." Mac said softly while trying to hold her tears at the bay. Matt blinked his eyes in disbelief, lost in thought until Mac engulfed him in big bear hug, caution of his injured shoulder. He stiffened a little bit before he relaxed and let tears streamed down his face. 

"Mom, I missed you", he choked out. It is really out of characters for him to act like a baby put now he is back with his family.

"Matt, it's going to be okay. My boy is back.", Mac tried to control her own emotion but failed miserably. Harm on the other hand couldn't help but to let few of his tears dropped. His boy is back. He put his hand on Matt's good shoulders and squeezed it gently. 

"Welcome back, son!" "Thanks, Dad." Matt put his hand over his father's. He couldn't help but hugged his father when he saw a single tear drop from Harm's eyelids.

Sturgis couldn't hold his emotion so does Clayton, but as usual the retired CIA director declined it. "I got dust in my eyes." Sturgis gave a smile but said nothing.

"Mom! Trey! He was at the cell with me. How is he, Mom? He took a bullet for me!"

"Calm down, Matt. He is still in surgery. We will check on him later."

"But, Mom…" 

"No buts, mister. You are to rest in bed. Your father and I will check on Trey now."

"I have to agree with your mom, son. Get your rest. We will check on him." As they said their 'good-bye' and about to walk out, Matt asked for Sturgis,

"Uncle Sturgis, could you please stay?"

"Sure." Sturgis said as he walked back and sat next to Matt's bed.

"See you later, son."

"Uncle Clay…" Clayton looked back at Matt.

"Thanks." Clay was actually gave him a brief smile, "Your father, Patrick and John played their part too." And with that he exited the room.

-----

Surgery's Waiting room.

Five minutes of waiting and pacing, finally Captain Thern appeared with a middle age woman trailed behind him. Her facial expression looked solemnly fatigue.

"Admiral Rabb, this is Captain Karen Fox. She is the surgeon for Lt. Rabb. Captain Fox, this is Admiral Harmon Rabb, his wife, General Sarah Rabb and their friend, Mr. Clayton Webb."

Series of handshakes were exchanged before Mac launched the question.

"How is he, Captain?" Captain Fox eyed Clay; not sure if she should said this in front of him. Harm acknowledged her concern.

"Go ahead, Captain. Mr. Webb here is a family and please don't sugar coated Trey's condition."

Captain Fox took a deep breath, "Alright, Admiral. Lt. Rabb was unconscious when he arrived here which make thing a little bit complicate than it should. On top of it, he also dehydrated and suffered from malnutrition. We lost him twice during the surgery." She paused for a second to let the parents digested the information. Harm and Mac instantaneously felt a pit in their stomach.

"Nevertheless, we manage to take out the bullet that lodge on his back. However…" She hesitated a minute.

"But what, Captain." Mac was trying her hardest to keep her head cool.

"When we checked on the wound before we took out the bullet, we notice swelling and judging from the bullet location, which is lodged right on his spinal cord, he might have to spend the rest of his life on a wheelchair. However, that is still premature to make the judgement. We will have to wait until he is awake and we go from there." By now, Harm and Mac were speechless, the usual cool Clay also tried to keep his emotion check but couldn't help to notice the hesitance look of Captain Fox.

He made his inquiry, "What else that you didn't tell us, Captain?" He had hope his answer will not make anymore harder for Harm and Mac as it already had.

Captain Fox turned to Harm instead, "Admiral, Sir. I not sure how long your son was capture by them, but Sir I can certainly tell you that he has been torture the whole time. The whipped marks on his back told the story. He had a broken leg that was not treated properly, that will explain the slight difference in his leg's length. In other word, his right leg is slightly shorter than the left one. He also had a collapsed lung from which I gather it from new beating because the bruise mark is just turn purple. He will had a hard time breathing for a while. We put a breathing tube on him to help him ease up a little bit. Other than that, Admiral, General, we will have to wait until Lt. Rabb is awake before we can make further diagnose. So far, he is stable."

Harm and Mac can hardly utter a word. The long list of Trey's injuries threw them off by a mile. Captain Thern and Clayton stood there rigid like a stone. Nobody said a word until Mac broke the silence.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes. A nurse will come get you shortly. I can only allow two person at the time though. He still need a lot of rest, but he would probably awake in short time. Now, if you all will excuse me and Captain Thern." Harm silently acknowledged it and both Captains leave them alone.

As promised, a nurse came after them shortly. "Sirs, Ma'am, please follow me."

In front of the room, Clay stopped, "You guys, go ahead. I'll see him later. Meanwhile, I need to make some phone calls." Mac gave him a brief hug and a 'thank you' whisper before she released him. 

Her attention turned to the nurse. "Sir, Ma'am, don't let the wires scare you. The tubes and wires are to provide the nutrition and keep us alert of his heart activities. It really not as bad as it might look. Take your time. He should be awake shortly." With that the nurse leave Harm and Mac in front of the door.

Harm put his hand on small of her back and gently guided her to the room but Mac stopped her track.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"I…I am scare, Harm." Harm frowned, he knew what to take to acknowledge her fears.

"I am afraid that he will go away again. The doctor said that they lost him twice." Her voice barely a whisper but Harm listened to every single words.

"Honey, listen to me. He is back. Yes, his condition is not at the best but more importantly he is alive. Our boy is back, Sarah. That's the most important thing. Don't you think?"

Mac looked at Harm and whispered, "Yeah. That's the most important thing. Thanks, Harm."

Harm gave her a brief hug and once again put his hand on the small of her back, with his free hand he grabbed the metal handle and pushed the door open.

TBC…


	17. Okinawa III

Disclaimer: As state in Ch. 1

AN: Thank you for those who took time to read and dropped their comments and supports. You all have my heartfelt thanks.

AN: I'm currently running out idea how should I developed the storyline. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to contact me. Once again thanks and I hope you enjoy reading the story.

ICU Ward

U.S. Naval Hospital 

Okinawa, Japan

Harm grabbed the metal handle and pushed the door open. He guided Mac inside and entered the room himself. Despite the nurse warning, Mac couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Trey lied on the bed as white as the sheet. Several IV needles found its way through his veins. Breathing tube ran its way to the lung through his throat. A bandage visible on his temple and another set of heavy bandage across his abdomen through his back barely can be hidden by the thin hospital's blanket. The room is eerily silence; the only sound was a constant beeping sound of Trey's heart monitor, telling his parents that he indeed still with them.

Harm tightened his grip on Mac's shoulder as he felt she stiffen by the sight that greet them. Frankly, he himself also was taken back by the sight and felt his heart tighten a bit. 

"Honey, you ok?" Harm asked cautiously, knowing fully aware of the answer.

Mac only shook her head while she walked slowly to Trey's bedside, to weak to even thrust her voice to answer. She let couple of tears escaped from her eyes. His boy was laying there, barely alive.

She brought her hand up near Trey's temple, with a moment hesitance, she finally stroke away hairs from his forehead. "Trey, it's me, mom. Everything is okay now, honey". Mac said in almost whisper and held his right hand in her own.

Less than five minutes later Mac could sense Trey's hand move under hers. Her face light up a little. "Harm! He is waking up." With one long step, Harm was at the bedside.

Couple more movements later, Trey opened his blue-green eyes. It took him several minutes to let everything dawned in. He tried to speak but the breathing tube prevented him to do so. His eyes' expression almost killed Mac. It was fear, hopeless and losing of control. 

"It is okay, Trey. They put a tube down your throat. It might take a while before they pulled it out." Mac tried to calm him while tried hard not to let tears escaped her for the second time. 

"Everything is under control now, son. Everything will be okay. You stay with us okay, buddy?" Harm reach for Trey's left hand. Trey turned his head toward his father and he looked back forward between his parents. Confusions are written all over his face.

"I know you want to know the details. You take your rest now, I will tell you the details when you up to it. Okay, son?" Harm watched as Trey blinked his eyes once. 

At this moment the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but the visiting hours is…"

"Lt, you are awake. I know the breathing tube make you fell discomfort but it necessary. If you could hold on with your own, Captain Fox might decided to take it out late this afternoon." The nurse said as she jotted something down on Trey's chart.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm sorry but the visiting hours is over. Lt. Rabb needed his rest. You can come back later."

Reluctant to leave him, Mac tried protest but she didn't. "Trey, we will be outside, okay? Your father and I will come back later." She kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later, son. Have some rest." Harm also kissed his forehead and just as they both tried to pull their hand out of Trey's, Trey had a hard grip over their hands. Startled, Harm and Mac looked back at Trey. His eyes filled with nothing but the unspoken pleading for them to stay with him. Harm and Mac looked at each other briefly before Mac broke the silence, "We will be here, Trey. Catch some sleep. We will be here." And they both resumed their position at either side of Trey's bed with Trey's hand still gripped into theirs. The grip gradually relaxed upon hearing his mother's promise. The nurse said nothing after she witnessed the sight. She quietly left the room to give them some privacy. 

TBC……


	18. Phone call

Disclaimer: As in Chap. 1

1700 EST

The following day

Rabb's Residence

Alexandria, VA

Elaine Rabb had barely stepped into her house when the phone rang. She was just coming back from picking up the children at the day care. 

"I'll get it, Mom." Little Harm shouted as he raced for the phone. "Hello?"

"Little Harm, is that you? It's Uncle Clay."

"Hi!"

"Is your mommy there? I need to talk to her."

"She's here. Hold on a sec." Putting the phone down, he yelled at the top of his voice. "Mom! Uncle Clay is on the phone!"

"I'm coming, honey. You don't have to call that loudly." 

Little Harm grinned sheepishly.

"Would you please watch your brother and sister for me?"

"Okay, Mom." He quickly ran away to find his siblings while Elaine picked up the phone. 

"Hello, Clay. What can I do for you?"

"Hi. Actually, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I want you and the kids fly to Okinawa tonight. I have plane ready for you and someone will pick you up in one hour."

"What? Why do you want me go to Japan? Is everything ok?" She was obviously confused.

"I can't explain to you on the phone. Your father, Harm, and Mac are all here. Just fly over, and we'll explain everything to you. All right?"

"I don't know what you guys up to, but I'll go. See you then."

"Yeah. Bye." In Okinawa, Clay hung the phone and glanced toward Sturgis, who was standing behind him.

"What did she say?" Sturgis asked.

"She's coming. Do you really this is a smart idea, Sturgis? I mean, getting her here without even letting her know a single thing that is happening?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. However, I'm sure that I don't want to tell her over the phone either."

"That's true. I'd rather have her jump all over my six when she gets here, than to tell her the news without actually being there for her." Webb sighed. 

"Say, where are Harm and Mac?"

"They're still with Trey. No, wait. Actually, here they come now." 

"How's Trey, Harm?" Sturgis stared at him seriously.  

Harm began to recount their conversation with Captain Fox, but Mac seemed disoriented, not uttering a sound. She just sat down, suddenly finding the opposite wall fascinating. Clay could see that she was slightly in shock, but he tried not to let it show. He knew very well in what condition Trey was in, but decided it was better for Harm to tell Sturgis himself. 

As Harm sadly delivered the terrible news, Mac's face stayed blank, although tears began to slip down her cheek. As Harm finished, there was no sound. Sturgis just paled slightly, not knowing how to react. It was too horrible for this to happen, just when they finally had him back.

-------

Dulles International Airport

Almost the same time

"Mrs. Rabb?" A young, blonde woman walked up to Elaine, smiling warmly.

"Yes?" 

"Would you please come with me? Mr. Webb had arranged the plane for you."

"Thank you. Come on, kids." Elaine quickly gathered her children together. 

She had been surprised when Clay told her to go to Okinawa, but an even greater surprise awaited her as the blonde escorted her to a private plane. 

"I wonder why Clay went so much trouble to rent a plane for us." She muttered.

"Mr. Webb didn't rent the plane, ma'am. It's his, and he wanted the pilot to take you straight to Okinawa."

Hiding her surprise, she just boarded the plane, wondering what possibly would be important enough for Clay to use his private plane.

Once they were settled on board and the plane had begun to take off, Little Harm began to interrogate his mother. "Mom, where are we going?"

"Okinawa, Japan."

"Why? What happen there?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Uncle Clay said that he wanted to meet us there. Gramps and Grams are there, too."

"Gramps is there?" Young Andrew grinned in delight.

"According to Uncle Clay, both Gramps Rabb and Turner are there." Elaine smiled sweetly at her youngest son. 

"Yeah! You think Gramps Rabb will play awrplane with me, Mommy?" He asked with a hopeful expression. 

"I don't know, sweetie. You'll have to ask him."

"Ok! I'll ask him later!"

"No, you will not!" Little Harm shook his head decisively.

"Why?" Andrew pouted.

"'Cause Gramps will play the battleship game with me!" 

"No, he won't!"

"Will to!"

"Won't!" 

Before the argument could get any more intense, Elaine interrupted them. "Boys, that is quite enough! You are going to scare your sister."

"But, Mom..." Little Harm whined.

"Why don't both of you asked Gramps Rabb if he will play with *both* of you? Harm, you could ask Gramps Turner to play your game." 

After thinking about it for a minute, both boys reluctantly agreed to a cease fire. Andrew returned to his drawing and Little Harm went back to his reading. 

The boys had never ceased to amaze their mother. They could be perfect angels or complete terrors. Shaking her head with a smile, Elaine turned back to her magazine, once she was sure that Eliza was still asleep. That child could sleep through just about anything.

TBC….

AN: How you like it so far? Please let me know.


	19. Surprise Meeting

Disclaimer: As in Chap. 1

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming, please…

Okinawa Naval Hospital

Okinawa, Japan

12 hrs later

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Mac asked as Matt slowly began to stand up. 

"Mom, I want to see Trey. I'm fine." He insisted.

"Yeah, and I'm the President of United States. You go right back to your bed, mister!" She ordered.

"Please, Mom?" Matt used his best puppy eyes. 

Mac sighed, knowing she'd already lost this battle. "All right. Ten minutes. After that, your duty station is here in bed!" 

"Okay!" His face brightened, much like a little boy seeing his presents on Christmas morning, and he started to get to his feet. 

"Wait! Who said you can walk there by yourself? I'm going to get you a wheelchair."

"MOM! I'm perfectly capable of walking to Trey's room."

"Don't 'Mom' me, young man. You can go in a wheelchair, or you can forget the whole trip."

"Okay, okay." 

Mac gave him a warning look before getting two nurses and a wheelchair. 

"Mom, do I have to?" Matt tried again, but after getting Mac's 'Don't mess with a Marine' glare, he quietly complied and moved to wheelchair. 

"Dad! Help me please!" Matt nearly shouted when he spotted Harm. 

"What happened? You ok?" His father began to panic. 

"Relax flyboy. Your son is okay, just being a little stubborn." Mac smiled reassuringly at him.

"Dad, Mom wants me in a wheelchair. I don't want to push a chair around like this." Matt whined. 

Harm smirked at his son. "Don't listen to your mom."

"HARM! He is still weak..." Mac protested as Harm dismissed the nurse.

"Thanks, Dad." Matt grinned and started to stand up, but Harm pushed him back down.

"You don't have to push a chair around, son. *I'll* push it for you." Harm smirked even more at his own cleverness while Mac couldn't resist chuckling a little.

Matt groaned. "Geez...thanks, dad! And here I thought you were on my side. How naïve can I be?"

"Sorry, son, it's for your good and honestly, you don't want to mess with a Marine...especially this one. Not when she's already ordered you to do something. Ready? Off we go!" Harm pushed him out, grinning broadly, as Matt sulked.

--------

Okinawa Naval Hospital

Trey's Room

As Harm, Mac, and Matt entered the room, they suddenly become sober, the banter earlier forgotten. 

"Trey, you awake?" Matt whispered. 

Trey slowly turned his head toward the guests.

"Hey, buddy." Matt smiled as he pushed himself closer to his brother's bed, surprised to see that Trey was still hooked to a breathing machine. 

Trey blinked, squeezing Matt's hand while Mac bit her lower lip to stop the tears that threatened and Harm stood still with his usual tough façade. 

"That quite a stunt you pull back there, Trey. You shouldn't have done that." Matt said softly, and Trey squeezed his hand slightly. "We could have lost you again in OR (A/N: Operation Room) that day. You do realize that, don't you?"

Before Trey could try to respond, there was a knock on the door, and Captain Fox walked in, smiling warmly. "I see everybody is here. How are you, Lieutenant? I've got good news for you. I'm going to remove your breathing tube, considering that I'm sure you'll do fine on your own now." 

Behind the Captain was a nurse who, with the Captain, walked over to the bed. Matt and his parents moved silently away to give them room to work. 

"All right, I want you to blow out as I pull the tube. On count of 3. 1...2...3." 

Trey blew, and Captain Fox deftly pulled the tube out causing Trey to cough violently for a few moments before he fell weakly back to his pillow. He managed to turn his head toward Matt and he smiled slightly. "Hey, Jonas..." Turning his eyes to his parents, he stared at them for a minute, memorizing their features. "Hi, Mom...Hi, Dad." 

A few tears slipped joyfully down Mac's cheek as she grinned at him, and Harm managed to smirk without any of his own tears escaping. 

Before long, Trey was asleep again, and Matt's time was up. Harm gently put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Come on, son. You need your rest, too. Let's get you back to your room." 

He silently nodded, letting his father wheel him to the hallway with his mother trailing behind. 

------

Same time, almost the same place

The other side of the hallway

Elaine Rabb pulled two cranky boys with her as she held her youngest tightly in her arms. "Where is Clay anyway? He better show up soon enough or else..." She trailed off angrily. 

"Mommy, I'm tired. Where are Uncle Clay and Grandpa?" Little Harm wailed.

"I'm tired, too." Andrew dragged his feet.

"I know. I know. Why don't you sit over here on these chairs while I go ask the nurse if she knows where Uncle Clay, or at least your grandpa, is." She guided the boys to a nearby row of chairs then made her way to the nurses' station, Baby Eliza still held close to her. 

"I can't believe Clay! He *said* he was going to wait for me in the front hall. Let's just hope the nurse knows who I'm talking about." Elaine muttered as she walked. 

Meanwhile, Little Harm and Andrew sat, ready to doze off any second. 12 hours straight in a plane was exhausting to them, but all of a sudden, young Andrew caught a glance of Harm. Without warning, the youngster charged toward Harm.

"Grandpa!!!" Andrew ran full-speed toward the little group at the end of the hall. 

"Andrew, get back here!" Little Harm raced after, wanting to make sure his brother didn't get in trouble. 

However, the little boy froze when he finally saw who was in the wheelchair, although Andrew wrapped himself around Harm's leg, oblivious to the fact that his father sat next to him.

Elaine had been talking to the nurse when she suddenly heard the commotion. "Boys! Stop it. We are in hospital." She rubbed her eyes wearily and turned to chastise them.

She froze when she realized who was with them.

TBC...

AN: What do you guys think so far?


	20. Reunion

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

Same time

Same hallway

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your six for making us late!" Sturgis growled at Clay as he strode down the long hallway.

"You're the one who was driving and got lost!" Webb snorted.

"But *you* are the one who insisted that I drive. *You* are the one who get rid of our aide because *your* CIA files are too secret for anyone else to know about it. Oh! And we mustn't forget that *you* said that *you* knew your way around Okinawa. Thanks to you, I missed my daughter's arrival!" 

They continued to debate the point until Clay stopped suddenly, and Sturgis ran into him.

"What the..." The retired admiral was ready to completely blow up at him now.

"Oh, no!" Clay swore under his breath. "I was supposed to meet her out front and tell her the news." 

Sturgis now saw the frozen family farther down the hall. Andrew was clinging to Harm's leg; Little Harm stood very still, just staring at his father; and his daughter, carrying her own daughter, stood near the nurse station, a thousand emotions running over her face. 

Young Andrew looked curiously at the man in the wheelchair and decided that he looked very familiar. Wanting to take a closer look, he unwrapped his little hands from Harm's leg and walk to stand in front the wheelchair. His curious, boyish eyes almost brought tears in Matt's eyes as they stared at each other. 

"Daddy?" His innocent voice melted Matt's heart.

"Hey, buddy. Daddy's home." 

Without a second's hesitation, Andrew crawled into his father lap and wrapped his tiny arms around Matt's neck. "I missed you, Daddy." 

Matt closed his eyes and let his tears fall. "I missed you, too, buddy" Hugging his youngest son close, he turned to Little Harm, who still stood silently. "Harm...come here, son." He asked softly. 

Little Harm bit his lip and walked slowly toward his father. Finally, he reached his father and, staring into his eyes, began to snob. He, too, clung desperately to his father, his head on one shoulder and Andrew's on the other. Matt winced for a second as his wounded shoulder throbbed under the pressure but quickly dismissed the pain. 

"They said you were missing, Daddy." Little Harm sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm back, Harm. Everything will be fine, son." Holding both sons tightly, he looked at his wife. 

Elaine seemed ready to burst into tears as she stared wonderingly at her husband. For a moment, she really looked her age, but all Matt could see was his gorgeous wife. 

"Boys, can both of you stay with Gramps and Grams for a second, while Daddy talks to Mommy?" 

Reluctantly, they complied, and Matt turned back to Elaine as Sturgis gently took Eliza from her, knowing that his daughter and son-in-law needed some time alone.

Slowly standing up from his wheelchair, Matt approached his wife. As he almost reached her, he held out his arms and she ran into them. They both began to sob, ignoring everyone else.

"God, I missed you so much! I love you. Oh, I love you." Matt whispered to his wife's ear.

"I love you too. When they say you were MIA, I...I..." 

"Shush...honey. It's ok. Everything's ok. I'm back now, and I'm not going to leave you again. You're stuck with me." Matt smirked at her, trying to disperse the tension.

"You squid!" Elaine playfully smacked his good shoulder than turned to Sturgis and picked up her daughter. "I'd like you to meet someone. Matthew Rabb, this is your daughter: Elizabeth Elaine Rabb. Eliza, I like you to meet your daddy." 

Matt could only stammer. "Y-you..." 

"I was pregnant when you went down, Matt." Elaine said softly, not sure how Matt would react to the news.

"Oh, honey." He gathered both of his girls close to him and hugged them fiercely. 

They stayed like that for a minute or more before the sound of someone clearing his throat broke the moment. 

"I'm sorry to say this, Commander, but you're not exactly in your best shape yet. Maybe the reunion should be moved to your room, so you can get your rest." Captain Thern suggested, hating to interrupt. 

Matt nodded silently and walked with his wife and daughter to the room, Harm, Mac, Sturgis, and Clay following with the boys. 

For a little while, they all quietly talked, but Sturgis and Clay both made their excuses and left. Sturgis had offered to take Eliza with him, but Matt utterly refused. The little girl had dozed off peacefully on her father chest, and there was no way he was going to move her. Kissing his daughter goodbye and shaking his son-in-law's hand, Sturgis left with Clay. Soon after, Harm and Mac departed as well, with Little Harm and Andrew asleep on their shoulders. 

"They're both out like a light. I'll see you tomorrow, son. Rest up, ok?" Harm squeezed his shoulder slightly and kissed Elaine on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad." The two chorused.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart." Mac said, and then gently brushed a stray lock of hair off Matt's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Matt." 

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom."

The quartet left the husband and wife in peace.

"I guess I need to leave, too. You have to get some sleep." Elaine sighed, starting to stand.

"No." Matt pulled her gently. "Please stay. I just want to hold you and our daughter today, please."

When he turned his famous puppy eyes on her, she knew she'd stay. Setting her purse back on the nightstand, she sat back on the bed. 

"Come here." He smiled at her. 

Gladly, Elaine snuggled next to him, her head lying on his unwounded shoulder as Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her, their daughter still asleep on top of his chest.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too, Honey." Matt kissed Elaine softly before they both finally dozed off. 

Finally, he was home with his family and children. No more early morning interrogation sessions, no more beatings, and no more mind game with the Chinese. At last, he was right where he wanted to be. 

TBC…

Please review...


	21. Someone from the past

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

AN: Finally updated! Keep those feedbacks coming in, folks. Sigma, you have my heartfelt thanks for beta-reading for me. Enjoy the story, folks!

Okinawa Naval Hospital

Next morning

Matt woke up and immediately felt something squirming around on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that it was his daughter. He tried to move without waking Elaine, but she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Matt grinned as he kissed his wife softly on the forehead.

"Good morning to you, too." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"As much as I hate to make you move, I think someone wants her breakfast already." Matt held his slightly unhappy looking daughter out to her mother. 

Elaine immediately sat up, taking little Eliza, but she then began to look a bit uncomfortable. Her husband frowned slightly in confusion, so she began hesitantly, "I don't want to you feel uncomfortable while I'm feeding Eliza..."

Realization suddenly dawned and Matt's expression softened. "Honey, I'm not going to feel uncomfortable. After all, I was around when Little Harm and Andrew were babies. I certainly wish I could have been here for more of my daughter's life." Matt's voice deepened with regret. 

"It's not your fault." Elaine awkwardly began to nurse the child, and Matt looked with awe at the beautiful portrait they made. 

"I'll die a happy man now." He whispered softly as he gently stroked his daughter's thin, brown hair. 

Reaching back slightly, he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, and the family stayed contentedly there for a few minutes. However, Elaine noticed that her husband didn't seem to be all there.

"Are you ok, Matt? Matt?" 

" Wha...what? I'm sorry, honey. I was zoning out for a second." 

"Anything you'd like to share?" 

Matt took a deep breath. "I was thinking how lucky I am to enjoy moment like this with both of you while Trey is down the hall, fighting for his life."

"Trey?" 

Matt nodded, waiting for her to recognize the name. 

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Matthew Rabb, you mean Trey as in Harmon Rabb, III, your brother?!"

"Yeah. When they captured me, I met him. He didn't die twelve years ago, after all. He'd been a POW that whole time."

"My god!" Elaine's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Where is he now?"

"Down the hall, fighting for his life because he took the bullet meant for me." He answered softly.

"It's hard to believe Trey is still alive after all these years..." She trailed off, and then froze as a sudden thought occurred to her.

Matt immediately went into panic-mode. "What it is, honey?"

Still frozen, Elaine just looked at him. 

"Say something! You're scaring me."

She said just one word. "Grace." 

This time, it was him who froze. "Oh, no! I almost forgot about her!"

------

1000 Local Time

The US Embassy in London

A woman in her early thirties walked briskly toward her office, only to be interrupted by her secretary.

"Ma'am, a telegram from Washington arrived while you were in the meeting." She handed her boss the envelope. 

"Thank you, Jane." The lady smiled, ready to continue to her office, but the secretary hadn't finished.

"By the way, Ma'am, the sitter left your son twenty minutes ago. She said you'd asked her to do so." 

"Oh, yes! I promised him I'd get him a burger for lunch. Where is he?" 

"In your office, Ma'am."

Smiling again at the secretary, the lady entered her office and greeted her son. "Hi, sweetie."

"Mommy!" The five-year-old boy ran to hug his mother.

"What are drawing, Ryan?"

"A jet plane, just like the one Grandpa has." He smiled proudly as he showed her his drawing.

"That's very nice, sweetie. Why don't you finish it while Mommy gets the rest of this work done? After that, we'll go out for burgers like I promised you, ok?"

"'k, mommy." The boy grinned at her before turning back to his drawing.

Smiling fondly at the boy, she opened her telegraph, wondering why on earth her father would send her a message. She'd talked to him just last week. As she began to read it, her face whitened in shock.

_Grace,_

_Trey is still alive STOP I am sorry that I have to tell you the news through a telegram STOP I had no choice STOP Cannot reach you at that time STOP He is at Okinawa Naval Base Hospital right now STOP _

_Love_

_Dad_

_Tbc…_

_AN: How is it??_


	22. What is going on?

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

1000 Local Time

US Embassy, London

Grace Webb-Russell dropped the telegram in disbelief. Her father's word echoed in her mind. 'Trey is alive. Trey is alive'. How was that possible? It had been more than twelve years. Vaguely, she heard her son's concerned voice.

"Mommy? Mommy?! Are you okay?" Ryan looked worried as his mother's face turned ashen. 

"Wh...what?" 

"Mommy, you ok?" 

She forced herself to smile at her son. "I'm ok, sweetie. You go on with your drawing and after you finished it, we can have lunch."

"'K" Reassured, the boy happily back to his jet. 

His mother, meanwhile, numbly picked up her phone and dialed a well-known number.

0500 EST

Alexandria, VA

The phone began to ring, waking up the annoyed occupant of the bed it sat next to.

"Colonel Webb. This had better be worth waking me at five in the morning!"

"Jeremy, it's me." Came the soft reply.

"Who?"

"Grace." 

That certainly got his attention. "Grace? What happened? Are you okay?" He quickly switched from "annoyed Marine Lt. Colonel" mode into "concerned brother" mode. 

"Trey is alive." 

He could only stare at the phone in disbelief for a moment. "What? What are you talking about?!"

"Dad sent me a telegram this morning saying that Trey is alive. You sound as if you didn't about this." 

"That's because I don't know! Where is he now?"

"Okinawa Naval Base Hospital"

"How...?"

"Where is Dad?"

"He went to Japan two days ago with Uncle Harm, Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Sturgis." He answered flatly.

The silence stretched for a little while before Jeremy broke it again. "Okinawa is in Japan. He called me last night, and he sound really weird."

"I guess the only way to find out what's going on is to go to Okinawa." Grace said, sounding remarkably calm.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take Ryan with me." Her voice was determined, and even the brave Marine Lt. Colonel didn't dare contradict her.

"OK, just kept me informed."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later, Jeremy." Grace said quietly before hanging up.

Her brother sat up in bed, staring at nothing. His best friend...he was alive. Twelve plus years...and he was still alive.

"Who was it, Jeremy?" His sleepy wife asked, turning to face him.

"It was Grace."

"Grace? How is she doing?"

"She's going to Japan as we speak."

"Mmm." 

Jeremy glanced at his wife and saw that she was snuggling back into her blankets, ready to go to sleep again. "Honey...Grace said Trey's still alive."

"Oh, really? That's great!" His wife mumbled.

"Did you hear what I just said?!"

"Yeah...you said that Trey's still alive...Trey?!?" She suddenly bolted upright. "You said Trey? As in Trey Rabb?" 

"That's what Grace said. She thought I knew about it, so she called me to ask some questions. Apparently, Dad sent her a telegram about the news. However, I don't know anything more than she does."

  
"What the..." She leapt out of bed, ignoring how early it was.

"Where are you going?" 

"To find out what's going on." She called over her shoulder as she headed for the phone in the living room.

Her first phone call was to her parents' home, but as she predicted, no one answering the phone. Suddenly, the "reunion dinner" was making a whole lot more sense. Picking up the phone again, she dialed her sister's number.

After two rings, a sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Nic, it's me, Jessi."

"Jessica Webb!! This had better be good. Do you know what time it is!?" Nicole Roberts asked, furious at being woken so early.

"0500." She replied, her overly-calm voice making her sister worried. 

"OK, I don't like this. What's going on?"

"Nic, Trey is alive."

"Who??!"

"Trey." She repeated softly, hardly believing the words she said.

"Trey as in Trey Rabb?!" 

"Yeah..."

"My god! How did you know? What happened?"

"I don't know. Grace called Jeremy a couple minutes ago. She said that Uncle Clay had sent her a telegram. I tried to call Mom and Dad, but nobody picked up the phone. Nic, what should we do?" Jessica bit her lip as the realization of exactly what this could mean set in.

"You stay there. I'll be at your house in thirty minutes, max!"

TBC….

Reviews time, guys! J


	23. The siblings

A/N: I made mistake about the rank when I post the chapter previously. Albert Rabb is supposed to be in Marine Corps not in the NAVY. Hence, his rank should be Major NOT Lieutenant Commander. Sorry about that.  I caught that mistake when I write the new chapter (ch. 25) *hint, hint*. Yeap, the new chapter coming soon *grin*.

0600 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, MD

"Good Morning, Major Rabb" the chief nurse greet him as he walked to his office.

"Morning, Lt."

Before he was able to push his office door, the PA system announced

'Major Albert Rabb and Lt. Commander Bryan Pike, please report to Captain Wadley's office immediately.' PA system went off two more time while Albert let out a single groan. 'So much for an earlier morning cup of coffee'.

He strode toward Captain Wadley office, the Deputy Commander. 

"Morning, Albert. Buddy, you like hell." His colleague/friend, Bryan Pike, stated the matter flatly as he cross with Albert.

"Why…thank you, Bryan. Try to have your two years son to have an upset stomach on you the whole night." He stated sarcastically. 

"My day for that is over, buddy. My boy is nine next week!" Bryan grinned proudly.

"Lucky you! What the deputy wants from us early in the morning?"

"I have no idea. Shall we find out?" Bryan wicked as he walked inside Captain's office. Albert shook his head, amused at his friend humorous nature.

"Major Rabb and Lt. Commander Pike reported as order, Sir!" Both men stood at attention before the older man.

"At ease. Please have a seat." 

"Major, Commander, I want both of you topside to Patrick Henry in an hour."

If they are surprised, they didn't let it show. Instead, Albert inquiry more,

"Where is she, Sir?"

"She is in the Pacific.  A group of POW had been rescued from China. Medics on board Henry are having trouble as half of their staff is down with stomach- flu. Both of you had battleship assignment before so I recommend both of you. They also send in some flight surgeon from Okinawa as well. Do you have questions, gentlemen?"

"No, sir." Albert said as Bryan echoed. 

"Btw, Major Rabb, I received a phone call from a Captain Fox in Okinawa this morning. She got a patient with spinal cord injury and asked me send in Neurologist to assist her. Since it is your area of expertise, I say you got the job."

"What is the patient condition, Sir?" 

"It seems that the Lieutenant tried to shield his brother during the POW rescue mission. He took a bullet in his back. It loaded right in between spinal cord. Resident physician branded him to wheelchair for the rest of his live but she still waiting for swelling to go down and she want neurologist opinion. You will have the detailed file once you arrived at Okinawa. Reported to Captain Karen Fox." Captain Wadley sighed before continued on.

"I know I didn't give both of you enough time to digest this, but I got no choice. The nature of this mission is still classified. No name will be revealed to us until both of you onboard Patrick Henry. Some of these men endured more than we can think of, we don't need add their burden with newspapers asking questions. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck, gentlemen. Dismissed." 

"Aye…Aye Sir!" Both men leap to attention and walked out the office.

-----

One hour later

Bethesda Helipad

A brief explanation on the phone to his wife, Albert was ready to board the helo to Pacific. It was that moment that his cell phone rang.

"Rabb!" He yelled tried to overcome the loud rotor sound.

"Al, it's me Nicole!"

"What happened? This is too early for you to call me."

"Listen, we have to talk…Grace said…" her voice was lost in loud helo rotor and Bryan's yells for Albert.

"Albert, come on! You don't have all day!"

"I'm coming!" Albert yelled back and put his attention back to his phone.

"Nic, I cannot hear you. I have to go now. I'll call you later." 'Click' Nicole frantically yelling for him as he hung up the phone.

------

0700 EST

Webb's Residence

Alexandria, VA

"He hung up on me!" Nicole stare the phone in disbelieve.

"Where is he?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but I heard helo rotor. Perhaps, he was hurried to accident side or something like that."

"Or some things like that." Jessica added softly but she just didn't buy it. Albert is a neurologist. A neurologist doesn't just jump into a helo to accident side. 

"Nic, call Danielle." She suddenly said.

"Now?" 

"Now!" At that tone, Nicole froze. 

"Did you think as I just think?"

"I don't know but let's hope it's nothing near what we thought." Mikey and Jeremy looked at the twin sisters with confusion write all over their face. Those two had a connection that no one could understand. 'It's one of twin connections thing' is often their reply at people questioning glance.

"Danielle, it's me, Nicole".

"Hi…Do you happen to know where Al goes?"

"Uh…huh…serious? When?"

"Did he say for what?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks." Nicole hang the phone and visibly pale as she turned to her sibling.

"Nic, you ok, honey?" Mikey concerned was visible.

"Al told Danielle that he was order to Okinawa. He briefly mentioned that a group of POW is release from China. One of the Lieutenants serious wounded his spinal while shielding a Navy commander." She state flatly.

"If Trey is at Okinawa as Grace said. I say they get a high chance to meet each other." Jeremy quipped.

"But are you sure that's Trey is alive?" Nicole asked.

"My father will not send Grace the telegram if he is not sure. He knew how Grace will react with the news."

"How things got so complicated? Why nobody is telling us anything?" Jessica almost lost her temper. 

"Calm down, Jessi." Nicole tried.

"And how do you suppose I do that? It is Trey we are talking about! Nobody is talking here. Mom and Dad are not talking. Now, Albert is on his way to Okinawa. What if Trey is there? What if Trey is seriously injured and beyond hope? What if…?" Her voice trailed away as she broke down with tears. Jeremy quietly wrapped his arm around his wife. 

Nicole and Mikey can only sit on opposite side of the sofa, watching in silence. Everybody knew how close Jessica to Trey is. Trey was overprotective to both girls, much to their annoyed, but Jessica adored his oldest brother. The ghost of his 'death' had just barely passed by when the news of his survival arrived. Now, they cannot do anything but wait for more news. 


	24. Happy family I

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

0800 Local Time

Okinawa Naval Hospital 

Japan

"Trey?" Elaine called softly as she entered the room. 

Trey, who was sitting up slightly, turned to great her, only to have her launch herself at him.

"My God, Trey! I can't believe it! You're still alive." Tears streamed freely from her eyes as she clung to the man who had become almost like a brother to her. 

"Hey...It's good you see you, too." He said with a slight smile, stroking her hair. "I heard someone tamed Matt. I could have sworn I heard a certain someone say that he was too 'serious for her'." Trey grinned at her slyly.

She pretended to be offended as she lightly punched his shoulder. "You...you...squid!"

"Seriously, how are you doing?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask you?"

"Well, you can see that answer for yourself. I'm here, weak as a baby, but I've never felt better." He tried to smile again at her, but his eyes betrayed him. 

"You'll be just fine, Trey."

"I hope so. Though I suppose I'll have to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair. I can't feel anything below my waist."

"Oh, Trey...you'll be all right. If anyone can fight something like that off, it's you!" 

He smiled sadly at her and changed the subject. "So, how's Matt?"

"Grumpy and grouchy. He tried to persuade the doctor to release him today." Elaine grinned slightly at the memory.

"That sounds like him." Trey chuckled. "Where are the kids? I was told that I have a namesake now."

"Yeah, Little Harm. He and Andrew spent the night with your mom and dad. They should be here in a little while. Oh, and Eliza is with Matt."

"Eliza? I didn't know Matt had another one..."

"She was born seven months after Matt went MIA." She sighed slightly but then smiled genuinely at him. "She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger the moment he saw her."

"Congratulations, Elaine. You have a wonderful family."

She nodded and squeezed his hand slightly. The ever-intuitive Lieutenant recognized that there was something else bothering her. "Ok, you're holding something back. Anything you'd like to share?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded again. "Trey, I know it might be too fast for you, but..."

"But...?" 

"Are you going to tell Grace you're back?" She blurted out the question, and Trey tensed.

"Grace...It's been twelve long years for both of us. I'm afraid I'm much too late to fix the situation with her." He said wearily, regret evident in her voice. "Where is she now?"

"She's working at the US Embassy in London."

"I hope she can find a place in her heart to forgive me for my stupidity." 

"Trey, you don't know what she went through all these years while you were gone. She forgave you for a long time ago."

"I certainly hope so, but now...I'm pretty sure it's way too late." Once again, Elaine heard deep regret in his tone, but Harm entered before she could continue the conversation. 

"Good morning, guys."

"Hi, Dad." She smiled at her father-in-law and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Buddy." Harm sat near Trey.

"Dad."

"How are you doing, Trey?"

"Weak as can be, but I've never been better. Where's Mom?"

Harm smirked at that. "Your mother is at the mercy of her grandsons."

"Mommy!" The door flew open as Andrew barreled in, yanking Mac after him.

"Hi, sweetie. You have fun with grandma?" Elaine asked as she planted a kiss on his head.

"Yeah! She let me have a McDonald's breakfast!" Andrew grinned happily. (A/N: I don't know if McDonald is available at Okinawa or not. Let's just pretend that they do have McDonald at Okinawa)

"Mac, you will have his arteries clogged shut before he reaches his teens." Harm said in mock disapproval. 

"Oh, come on, Flyboy! He's growing up; he needs all the nutrition he can get." 

He immediately opened his mouth to give a quick retort, but the sound of someone chuckling made him pause.

Trey was grinning like a fool. "I'm sorry! Some things never change, eh Mom, Dad? Always the rabbit food versus the meat." 

Harm pretended to look sternly at his eldest as Mac put her arm around her son. "Ignore your father. He's just getting grumpier with old age."

"Hey!" Her husband protested, this time not totally faking his offended look.

"It's good to see you smile again, darling." Mac said, kissing her son on his forehead.

"Hey, Mom. It's good to see you."

"You feeling better today, Trey?"

"Yeah, much better." He offered his mother a brief smile. 

The room was silent for a moment, and then they all heard an unmistakable voice in the hall. "Come on, Daddy! Come on!" It was Little Harm.

"I'm coming, son! I'm coming! Slow down a little bit."

Everyone in the room smiled a bit, wondering exactly what the boy was up to.

Soon enough, Little Harm charged into the room, one hand holding on to his father, and another holding the all-to-familiar Tomcat model plane.

Matt's face was priceless. He was balancing his daughter on his shoulder, being tugged after his son, and panting slightly as his wound began to flare up from the constant pressure. 

Elaine grinned and took pity on him, taking the baby from him as Andrew detached himself from his mother's leg only to grab his father's. Matt smiled at his wife and wrapped his now-free arm around her.

Trey smiled at the happy scene in front of him. His parents couldn't suppress their own smiles watched their children and grandchildren, although his brother was oblivious to them as he enjoyed being with his little family. He had made a right choice to step in front his brother as the bullet raced toward them, even if it cost him the use of his legs. 

TBC…..

A/n: I need your feedbacks, folks.


	25. The Marine Major

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

AN: If anybody gets confused by Albert's rank in this chapter. Go back to Ch. 23; I put an explanation note at the beginning of the chapter.

AN: Again, thanks for all the feedbacks and most importantly to my beta-reader, Sigma, for her help. I might…might be able to complete the story by next week during spring break. Hint…hint… keep those feedback coming in, folks and I think I might just complete the story *LOL* One other thing, I tried to get the time as close to reality as possible but nobody perfect. So please pardon me if you find the time a bit off. It's a fiction after all *grin*  Enjoy the story!

-----------

O830 Local time

Trey's room

Okinawa Naval Base Hospital

A knock on the door caught the room's attention as Captain Fox stepped into the door way, the sight catching her off guard. Matthew had already settled in the sofa in front of bed with his wife and daughter securely in his arm. Harm sat on the chair next to the bed while Mac sat on the edge of bed, stroking Trey's forehead every now and then. Two young boys were hovering at their uncle's side, engrossed with a Tomcat model as Trey smiled warmly at them. 

"Good Morning, everyone." She finally said. "I'm here to check on the Lieutenant." She walked to the end of the bed and quickly scanned his chart. "Well, everything looks fine..." The doctor hesitated, not sure about whether to continue. 

Trey smiled briefly at her. "Captain, whatever you want to talk about, you can do it in front of my family."

Sighing deeply, she nodded. "The swelling on your spinal cord is gradually decreasing, but I see that you still can't move your legs." 

Trey closed his eyes as her words confirmed exactly what he had feared. From the moment the bullet had hit him, he had known that might have been the case, yet hearing it was just... 

Mac gently squeezed his hand, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

"Nevertheless, I still want a neurosurgeon to check on you.  The Major is on his way here from Bethesda as we speak. I will have him come see you when he arrived."

"Is that even necessary?" Came the dejected response from Trey. 

"Don't give up hope just yet, Lieutenant. I was told that the Major is one of the best neurosurgeons in the Navy. Give him a chance."

"I suppose it won't hurt." Trey shrugged very slightly after considering it for a moment.

"Great! I'll let you know when he arrives. You should rest. I'll check on you later." Captain Fox smiled slightly and strode out of the room.

-------

1200 EST

Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)

"Hey, Albert! You all right, buddy?" Bryan asked the tired-looking Marine major. 

There had been a slight change in the plan. The copter had dropped them at Dulles Airport from where they'd caught a commercial transport to LAX. Bryan was then going to take a helicopter to the pacific while Albert was going to take another commercial jet straight to Okinawa.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I guess. Isn't it time for you to go?"

"The copter isn't ready yet. They told me to wait here. When's your flight?"

He glanced at his watch. "Uh...30 minutes."

A young marine sergeant approached the men and came to attention. 

"At ease."

"Commander Pike?" The Sergeant asked.

"That would be me."

"Sir, the copter is ready for you, if you would follow me."

"Right. Give me one minute." He turned to Albert. "Al, I don't know what's bothering you. You've been so quiet the entire time. I'm guessing that you're probably thinking about your brothers. The rescued POWs reminded you of them, didn't they?" 

Albert looked ready to deny it, but Bryan held up his hand. "You don't have to answer that. Trey's ghost has been with you since I met you. A year ago, Matt's ghost joined in. You have to let go of your brothers' ghost, Al, or they'll eat you alive. Matt certainly wouldn't want that to happen, and, although I never met Trey, I'm sure he wouldn't want that either."

Albert sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Bryan. Go on, get going. I'll be fine."

"Good luck, Buddy. I'll see you later." He smiled before turning to the sergeant and heading for the helipad.

'Singapore Airlines Flight No. 29 for Taipei is now boarding. Passengers please proceed to Gate 103' The PA system blandly announced.

Albert took a deep breath, grabbed his gear, and dragged his six to the tarmac. Once seated on the plane, he glanced out the window and let out yet another sigh. At least no one was sitting next to him. The last thing he needed was someone asking questions about the military. His uniform had already attracted more attention than he wanted from the civilians.

After the usual delays, the plane was finally airborne, and Albert tried to get comfortable. However, his mind kept thinking about the past. Trying to ignore his thoughts, he reclined his chair slightly and tried to sleep.

The memories kept overwhelming him, though. It had always been the three of them -- Trey, Matt, and himself. They were as close to each other as it was possible for any brothers to be. Trey and Matt were always so protective of him, just as the trio had always watched out for the twins.  

He could remember when they'd built, with their father's help, the tree house in their backyard. It was their special place, where girls were prohibited...it was still in that backyard. 

Those had been such happy times for all of them. Then things had spiraled down when that first yellow envelope arrived informing them that Trey was MIA. Albert had only been 20 years old, barely a junior at Annapolis, and he'd returned home for that Christmas. 

*Flashback* (Albert's POV)

22nd December 2027

1400 EST

Rabb Residence

McLean, VA

I smiled lightly as I saw my mother on the front yard watering her roses. I grew up hearing the now-famous story of a certain White House rose garden. She still loved the reminder the roses gave her. 

"Mom!" I yelled, opening the gate.

"Albert! I thought you said you wouldn't be here until Christmas Eve!" Mom grinned in delight, hugging me tightly.

"I wanted to surprise you." I grinned back at her. 

"Go change your uniform. I made cookies this morning, and I'll get you some." Mom pulled me gently inside and started telling me all the gossip. 

1445 EST

Happily munching the delicious cookies as I sat in front of the television, I was startled by the doorbell. I started to get. 

"You stay where you are, mister. It's your holiday." Mom said with a slight smile.

I sank back to his chair and sighed. It was great to be spoiled. I was about to turn back to the TV when I caught a glimpse of a Navy-issue sedan in front of my house. Curious, I walked to window, but I couldn't make out who the passengers were because they were standing out of my view at the door. I suddenly had this eerie feeling, so I rushed to the door, just in time to see a Navy chaplain and a Navy Commander handing a yellow envelope to my mother. 

God, no! Please, NO! That was all I could think. Yellow envelopes meant only two things to military family: one of their loved ones is either dead or MIA.

My mother just stood still in shocked silence. The Chaplain's words of comfort didn't seem to reach her as she put on her tough Marine façade that always helped her block her feelings. Murmuring her thanks, she closed the door and stood trembling slightly.

I quietly walked to her and put my hand gently on her shoulder. She handed me the envelope, silently asking me to open it. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and ripped it open. Hands shaking and voice trembling, I began to read aloud the letter.

_"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rabb,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I write this to inform you that your son, Lieutenant Harmon David Rabb, III, USN, is listed as Missing in Action..." _

My voice trailed away; I couldn't read any more. 

"Mom?" I said gently, and her Marine façade broke as she dissolved into tears. 

I just held onto her, trying my utmost to take away all her pain. She had always been the strong one for us. Seeing her like this made my heart ache. 

Why did it have to be Trey? Why? I recalled the painful story my parents had told me about Grandfather Rabb. About how my father took almost 30 years to finally find peace. Now, he has a lost son, too.

It must have been five more minutes that we stood there, my mother crying, me trying to soothe her. Finally, she straightened and wiped away her tears, reaching for the phone. My father's new nightmare began as my mother slowly dialed the number for his Pentagon office.

*End of Flashback*

"Sir, sir?!" A flight attendant was trying to get his attention. 

"Y-yes." Albert jumped slightly as she broke him out of his memories.

"Are you alright, sir? Do you need anything?"

"No...Thank you for asking." 

"Please fasten your seatbelt, sir. We're experience some turbulence right now. Let me know if you need any help." The attendant smiled and walked down the aisle.

Albert glanced at his watch. They had been airborne for over six hours now. He shook his head in amazement, deciding that he must have been asleep. 

Pulling out his files, he began to go over the list of the rescued Lieutenant's injuries. He grimaced, imagining the pain that this man had endured. Yet, at the same time, he felt almost jealous of his family. This POW must have had some family. He was someone's son or husband or brother. 

Albert couldn't help but to wonder what it would like to have his brothers all going home with him...he sadly dismissed the fantasy. It was virtually impossible that anything like that would ever happen. He wearily shut the file, not even glancing at the Lieutenant's personal information, and closed his eyes. Once again, his mind wandered into the past. 

*Flashback* (Albert's POV)

2200 EST

5th January 2038

Rabb Residence 

Bethesda, MD

I knew something wasn't right the moment I stepped into my house. I'd had an uneasy feeling all day, but it had suddenly gotten very strong. 

I found Danielle sitting in the couch with Nicole at her side. Both of them had a puffy, red eyes, and it was obvious that they had been crying.  

Setting down my briefcase and cover, I approached them. Looking quizzically at both of them, I hoped they would offer an explanation for what was going on, but instead they pulled me close and began to sob on my shoulders.

Naturally, I tried to comfort them, but I still didn't know what the heck was happening! Why on earth would both of them be sitting there bawling?

As my brother-in-law Mikey entered, bringing two glass of water, I looked to him for help. Instead of telling what was wrong, he looked away from me, a pained expression on his face. 

By that point, I'd had enough of nobody telling me anything. Gently easing both women away from me, I turned to my wife, hoping for an answer. "Honey, can you please tell me what happened?" 

She said nothing, just buried her face in Nicole's shoulder. It was obvious neither of them were going to talk, so I turned to my brother-in-law. "Are you going to tell me what is going on, Mikey?" I asked him, a little harshly as my patience began to wear thin. 

I instantly regretted that I'd ever asked that question as the tough Air Force Major sighed and told me. "Matt...Matt went MIA, Al." 

My heart seemed to stop as the meaning those terrible words sunk in. I couldn't believe my ears. It was impossible! 

I sank deeper into the sofa and stared blankly ahead. Ten years ago, I'd opened the envelope telling us that Trey was MIA. Now, I was being told that my other brother was MIA, too. 

I vaguely remember Danielle moving close to me and pulling me tight. Me...now, I was my parents' only son. The reality finally hit me hard, and I began to cry as I held onto my wife.

*end of flashback*

TBC….

AN: You know the drills, folks. Feedback time! *LOL* seriously, please share your opinions especially the POV part. It's my first attempt for POV. 


	26. Grace's POV

Disclaimer: As in Ch.1

AN: I am almost done, folks. Hang on for couples more chapters.

Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean

This flight seemed like the longest Grace had ever taken. Her mind could not stop thinking of a hundred worst-case scenarios. She envied her son, who'd gone back to sleep as soon as he finished his meal. 

She'd had to pull so many strings just to get on the flight, too.  Unconsciously, her hand played with the paper her father'd sent earlier. She'd tried to reach him but had no luck, and as she told Jeremy, the only way to find out what going on was to physically be at Okinawa. 

*Flashback* (Grace's POV)

22nd December 2027

CIA Headquarters

Washington, DC

I got to my father's office without much hassle. After all, who wants to harass the daughter of the Director? 

Passing my father's secretary, I smiled at her. She'd known me for ages now, having met me when I was a little kid who'd come to visit my father as much as I could. My mother said he spoiled me rotten, and I agreed and loved him for it. 

Knocking on his door, I heard his serious, gruff voice telling me to enter. 

"Daddy?" I stuck my head in, and my father stood up with a smile.

"Grace! What a surprise! Come on in!" 

"Hi, Daddy, I..." I was interrupted as my dad gave me a big bear hug.

"To what do I owe this honor?" He asked, pretending to be polite.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "What? Can't a daughter visit her Daddy?"

"Surrre." My father didn't look convinced. "So, what did Trey do this time?" 

I gaped in disbelief. "Am I that transparent?"

"You are where a certain hot-shot navy pilot is concern."

I sighed. "Nothing! He's just being so...so stubborn and over-protective that I'm seriously considering shooting him on the spot."

My father smiled at that. "Why don't you sit down and tell me about it."

"It was before his deployment last month. He's just so ridiculous sometimes, and we had this big fight. I got so upset that I said I hated him and stormed out. I haven't heard from him since then."

"So you feel bad about it now?"

"Yeah...I don't hate him, but I'm afraid he thought I was very serious. I tried to e-mail him a couple times, but he didn't respond. Daddy, did I make a big mistake?"

"Well, I don't know what both of you arguing about, but to hazard a guess, did it involve a certain English nobleman?"

My cheeks grew warm as I started to blush. "He just can't stand Alex. Alex is a nice guy."

"He is, but what Trey can't stand is the idea of *you* dating him."

"You really think so?" I blushed even more.

My father sighed, shaking his head fondly. "That boy reminds me so much of his father. All that stubbornness. Make a quick guess who came to my office complaining about the girl that tried to get Trey's attention during the NATO ball? And who came running to my office, almost giving me a heart attack, because she was so upset that Trey had gone to a mission without telling her?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I had it bad, didn't I?"

"Answer me honestly: do you love him? I know that Rabb boy fell for you years ago."

"Daddy!" I almost shout. I didn't come here for a father-daughter interrogation session!

"Don't 'Daddy' me, Grace. Do you love Trey?" 

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I do"

My father took another deep sigh and rubbed his temples wearily. "If someone had told me 30 years ago that Rabb and I would get to be more that friends, I'd probably have told them that they were crazy. But, it seems that my girl's fallen in love with a Rabb. Hmm...I should have a talk with that kid when he returns home."

That got my attention. "Trey's going be here for Christmas?"

"Yep! Mac said that Trey called her again this morning to confirm it." He grinned at my delighted expression, then became serious. "I assume you are going to tell him?"

"I might, if he forgives me for the stupid thing I said to him."

He was about to respond when the phone buzzed. "Sir, you have a phone call from Admiral Rabb."

I thought about leaving to give him privacy to talk with Uncle Harm, but he waved me into a chair as he answered the phone. I heard brief snatches of the conversation, which rapidly grew serious. 

Before long, the fax machine started beeping, and my father told Uncle Harm to wait for a second while he retrieved the paper. He quickly skimmed the paper and turned pale. I shot him a curious glance, but he just picked the phone up. 

His next few words seemed to shoot me through the heart. "Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, III. Your son is MIA, Harm." 

I stunned in my chair, not hearing anything more that my father said. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, like a dream. I watched dazedly as my father hung up the phone and pulled me into his arms. Tears began to slip down my cheeks, and soon I was sobbing.

*end of flashback*

TBC…                                                                                 

A/N: Hmm… Rabb and Webb?! Can't help it! I like Webb too, although he can get into your nerves sometimes. *LOL* Don't forget the feedbacks, folks.


	27. Happy family II

Disclaimer: As in Ch.1

AN: The missing paragraph start here.

Over the Pacific Ocean

Grace closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay. It took her nearly ten years to get over missing Trey, with even Ryan's birth doing nothing to aid her. She couldn't help but to think what would have happened if they'd gotten the chance to sort things out that Christmas, if they'd eventually gotten married and had Ryan together. 

'Harmon Rabb III, you do really know how to make my life interesting.'

*Flashback*

1000 EST

05 November 2034

Webb's residence

Arlington, VA

"Grace, it's time. Let's go." Susan Webb softly said to her daughter. 

Her heart ached as she looked at Grace. The pain was not only for her child but also for the young man whose life was apparently over. 

The Navy had declared Harmon Rabb, III, deceased, and today they were going to have a funeral ceremony for him. The empty casket and grave at Arlington were poor substitutes, however, for the loved ones he left behind. 

Grace sat on the sofa, holding desperately onto the picture, taken at the NATO Ball, of her with Trey. Seven years had passed since then, but she just couldn't let go of him. More than one man had tried to get her attention, but somehow she still clung to the hope that Trey would miraculously appear at her house, flashing that cocky grin of his. 

That day never came. Taking a deep breath, she finally sat up ramrod straight in her black suit and shakily got to her feet. It was time.

1100 EST

05 November 2034

Arlington National Cemetery   

Arlington, VA

*Grace's POV*

The chaplain words offered me no comfort as I stared straight ahead, my gaze never wavering from that empty coffin. I jumped when the first 7 rounds of the 21 gun salute were fired. 

I glanced covertly at Uncle Harm and Aunt Sarah. What I saw surprise me greatly. I'd always thought of Uncle Harm as being incapable of breaking down, much less tears. Now, he stood as rigid as stone, his wall slowly crumbling. Uncle Sergei and Uncle Sturgis stood closely next to him, ready to support him if the dam finally broke. Aunt Sarah was biting her lip so hard I swear I saw blood begin to form. 

The mournful strains of taps began to play, and I began to sob quietly. It seemed to final.

As the guard began to fold the flag, I tried to wipe away the tears that slipped down my cheeks. He walked slowly toward our little group and stopped in front of me. I could only gasp in surprise.

"He would have wanted you to have it." Aunt Sarah said quietly. 

I held my hands out for the flag, then hugged it closely as a new round of tears formed in my eyes. I vaguely remember my father pulling me tightly into his arms. 

It was finally over. The last sound I heard before I slipped into blackness was Aunt Sarah's muffled cry of anguish.

*end of flashback*

AN: The missing paragraphs completed. The rest of the chapter is exactly the same as the previously posted.

-----------------

Present

Over the Pacific Ocean

Grace allowed a few tears to escape her eyes before she wiped them away. Quickly glancing at her watch, she impatiently realized there were still seven more hours to go. 

This time, she would tell him exactly how she felt about him; no more hiding, no more lies. Twelve years of lost time was more than enough. 

She finally allowed herself to drift off into restless slumber. 

------

1700 Local (0300 EST)

Okinawa Naval Base Hospital

Okinawa, Japan

A weary looking Marine Major strode down the corridor toward Captain Fox's office, with a nurse trailing behind him. He stopped at the nearest nurses' station and put down his gear. 

He'd insisted on going directly to the hospital, even though he'd been in the air for fifteen hours straight. He really wanted to get this over with soon, especially considering that something about the Lieutenant felt odd. 

Quickly burying the thought, he looked for the nearest nurse. "Ensign."

Surprised, the nurse spun around and came to attention upon seeing his rank.

"At ease. I need a name tag, a coat, and someone to take care of my stuff for a little while."

"Yes, sir. Can have your name for the ID, sir?"

"Major Albert J. Rabb." 

The nurse gave him an odd look, but he missed it as he looked through his wallet for his military ID.

Five minutes later, the nurse was back with a white coat and his new name tag. He grabbed both, putting them on as he hurried toward the Captain's office.

"Enter!" A friendly voice called as he rapped on the door.

"Major Rabb reported as ordered, ma'am." Albert came to attention as he stepped inside.

"At ease and have a seat, please. You came at the right time, Major. I was actually just about to go see the Lieutenant. Captain Thern will join us soon." Captain Fox gave him a brief, warm smile. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"It is my understanding that you are one of Navy best neurosurgeons. Captain Wadley speaks very highly about you."

"That's a very kind of him, ma'am. I just do my best." Albert smiled shyly. 

She grinned at his modesty. "I assumed you received the file on the injury."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What is your opinion, Major?"

"I wouldn't know until I see the wound mark, Ma'am. It is hard to predict what can be done when I don't know exactly where the bullet hit, Captain."

"Very well. Why don't I take you upstairs now? The Lieutenant's condition is stable now, so I decided to move him into the same room as his brother this morning. As of two hours ago, their parents were with them."

Fox ushered Albert out of the room, where they almost ran into Captain Thern. 

"Ah, Captain, you're right on time. Let me introduce you to Major Albert Rabb, a neurosurgeon from Bethesda." 

Thern looked a bit taken aback at the name, but quickly dismissed it as a coincidence.

"Major, this Captain Zachary Thern. He's been taking care of the Lieutenant's brother." The men shook hands then followed Fox to the elevator. "Oh, by the way, Captain, I moved them both to Room 317 this morning."

Captain Thern nodded, obviously agreeing with her decision as the elevator dinged, announcing that they'd reached the third floor.

"Major, follow me. The room is just at the end of that hall way." Captain Fox pointed down the long hall on her right. 

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I assume that you've read the Lieutenant's personal file..." 

"Actually, ma'am, I didn't get the chance to do so. I only know the Lieutenant is a POW. If you could fill me in..." Albert smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Right. Let's do that now." She pulled out her own copy of the information. "Let's see, the Lieutenant's full name is Harmon David Rabb, III. A former Navy Pilot, his file indicated that he was captured by Chinese in 2027. He injured his spinal cord during the rescue operation, while he was shielding his brother, a Navy Commander...What is his name again, Zach?"

"A Commander Matthew Jonathan Rabb, also a Navy pilot. He was arrested by the Chinese about a year ago." They continued to give basic information about the two until they suddenly realized Albert was no longer following them.

Turning back, they found him standing rigidly, staring straight ahead at nothing. "Major, are you all right?" Captain Thern asked, looking very concerned.

"What are their names?"

"Harmon Rabb, III, and Matthew Rabb. Why...? Oh, wait! You're Albert Rabb. Don't tell me..." Thern's voice trailed away as realization dawned.

"It's impossible...Trey and Matt...It's impossible..." He shook his head in disbelief before bolting toward the room, completely ignoring his usual military dignity. 

-------

Same time

Matt & Trey's room

"Guys, I think it's the time that we called your brother and sisters. They need to know, too" Harm said. 

"I suppose..." Before Trey could finish, the door flew open. 

"What the...!" Harm was ready to chew out whoever dared to enter the room in such a manner. 

He stopped the second he realized exactly who was now standing in the middle of the room, staring at Trey and Matt. 

"I suppose we don't have to tell Albert." Trey sighed softly. 

Matt slowly stood with Elaine's help before his wife slipped out of the way. "Al..."

"I'm dreaming. I am dreaming. There is no way..." Albert shook his head in disbelief, unconsciously taking a step toward Matt. 

"Al, you are not dreaming. I'm here and Trey is, too. I'm sorry you found out like this; we were just discussing calling you. We..." Matt cut off as two-hundred solid pounds of a Marine Major flew at him, holding him tightly. 

"If I am dreaming, please don't wake me up." 

"You're not dreaming, buddy. We're here; everything will be alright."  That was the last straw as Albert's carefully constructed mental barriers broke down, and he began to sob in his brother's arms.

"Everything will be all right, Al. Now, stop the sobbing; you don't want to give the Corps a bad name, do you? Need I remind you that there's a Marine General in the room?" Matt tried to lighten the conversation as he wiped a few of his own tears away. 

Albert pulled back and grinned slightly. "Very funny, Matt. Very funny." His attention shifted to Trey, who was still sitting on the bed because he was unable to walk. 

"Hey, little brother." Trey said softly. 

There were no more words needed for a few minutes as Albert flew to his side and pulled him close.  

"Hey, you've grown, squirt! A major on the top of it." Trey smiled.

"Watch it, Lieutenant. I'm still your superior officer." Albert smacked Trey's arm playfully before growing serious again. "I missed both of you so much..."

"We missed you too, Al. We missed you, too." Matt walked to his brothers' side, pulling them both into a group hug. 

Harm and Mac smiled at the wonderful scene, tears of joy starting to trickle down their cheeks as they joined the hug. The boys, crying tears of their own, clung tightly to them, ignoring military regulations. 

Across the room, Elaine, Captain Thern, and Captain Fox couldn't help letting a few tears of their own fall as they looked at the beautiful tableau. Those five people at last had a chance for a new beginning. 

TBC….

AN: Alright, why do you guys think? 


	28. Guilt

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

1830 Local

Okinawa Base Hospital

"I want see Daddy!" Young Harm pouted, standing stubbornly in the hallway, with his hands crossed defiantly over his chest.

Clayton Webb sighed. The kid reminded him more and more of his father every day. "Harm, can we do it tomorrow? Your mother will kick my six if she finds out you're still at the hospital."

"No! You promised that I'd get to see Daddy today before I went home."

"All right, all right. Let's go see Daddy." He sighed again. 

The boy began to grin and held his hand out for Clay to take. Webb took it reluctantly, silently promising himself that Sturgis would get paid back for leaving him like this. 

Little Harm almost skipped down the hall, dragging Clay behind until he saw some familiar faces in the distance. "Grandma! Mommy! Grandpa!" 

Startled, the group turned to meet the bundle of energy who was racing in their direction.

"Hi, Darling. Why are you still here? Where is Grandpa Turner?" Mac asked as she released him from a bear hug.

"He went home with Andrew. Uncle Clay's there." He pointed out the man, who was currently huffing towards them. 

"Clay, what are you still doing at here? Weren't you supposed to go back to the hotel with my father?" Elaine frowned slightly. 

"I would've if your son here hadn't insist on seeing his daddy before going home. Sturgis left him with me while he took Andrew back to hotel. The poor boy was out like a light, while this one..." Clay narrowed his eyes at the youngster. "And I thought Ryan was bad. Why are all of you out here anyway?"

"Albert's checking on Trey right now." Harm said, rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Albert? You mean your son, Albert? How...?"

"They asked for a neurosurgeon from Bethesda. As it happened, they sent Albert over -- not knowing that he's related to both patients. Al only found out the names of the patients once he reached the base here." 

"Oh, man! That couldn't have been good. How did he take it?"

"He was a bit taken aback, but it had a happy ending." Harm smiled at the memory. 

Before long, Albert walked out of the room, looking wearily at his parents, not sure how to proceed. 

"So, how bad is it?" Mac asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Mom. The bullet damaged one of his motory nerves. There's nothing I can do. I'm afraid, he will be wheelchair-bound unless a miracle happens." Regret was evident in his voice. 

Harm and Mac both closed their eyes as the meaning of his words hit them, and they struggled to keep their tears at bay. 

"Why don't all of you go back to hotel for some rest? I put him on a mild sedative to help him sleep, and I gave one to Matt as well. He was...very upset at the news."

"But I want see Daddy!" Little Harm whined, and Albert smiled at his nephew.

"All right. Why don't you go inside and say goodnight to Daddy? But after that, you'll have to go home with mommy." 

The boy thought about it for a second. "'K, Uncle Al." He took off into the room, his mother -- holding his sister -- following.

"Go grab your gear, son. You're going to get some rest, too." Harm said decisively.

"But, Dad..."

"Do I need to make that an order, Major?" 

From long years of experience, Albert knew he'd already lost the battle of wills. "No, sir." He said softly.

Harm's tone softened a bit. "You need to rest, son. Now hurry up; we'll wait for you in the lobby."

As Albert strode away, Harm saw Mac talking to Clay. Her face was full of sorrow and regret as they quietly conversed. He frowned slightly, wondering what they might be saying, but decided just to ask her later.

-------

2230 Local 

Harm & Mac's hotel Room

Okinawa, Japan

Harm had been tossing around in the bed for quite a while, unable to get anywhere near sleep. Not wanting to disturb Mac, he slowly climbed out of the bed and retrieved his regular medicine bottle from the table top. Quickly swallowing a pill, he quietly sat by the window. 

Soon, Mac woke up and realized that the comforting warmth of her husband was missing. Sitting up sleepily, she found him staring moodily into the distance. "Harm?" 

He turned around and gave her a warm smile.  "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, I actually need to go to the bathroom; you not being here just surprised me. You ok?"

"Yes and no."

"Talk to me, Harm." His wife urged, getting out of bed and perching on his lap.

"I am so glad that everything turned out to have a happy ending. Well, at least I know that my sons are both still well and alive."

"We're both glad, Harm. We're both glad." She brushed a strand of graying hair gently off his face.

"I had a brief talk with Matt today...I can't forget how he sounded when we talked about Trey. His guilt-haunted eyes scared me, Mac. He blamed himself for what happened to Trey, even before Albert told us the news. At that point, I began to imagine the worst for Matt's conscience. I just can't stop thinking about it now. I don't want him to make himself feel so terrible about something he had no control over."

"I'll talk to him, Harm. He reminds me of you, you know. Righteous, noble, and always blaming yourself something you couldn't control."

"Really?" Harm grinned and grew serious, "Promise me you really will go talk to him. He might listen better to you than to me."

"I promise, Harm. In fact, I'll do it tomorrow. Captain Thern said that he's going to discharge Matt from the hospital in the morning. But, come on. Let's get back to bed. You need your beauty sleep, after all." She teased.

"Funny, Marine. Very funny."

"I am a funny lady." She deadpanned, echoing the old line she'd used so long ago on the USS Hornet during the Tate investigation.

"Mac, I want to ask you something." Harm said as they settled in to sleep.

"Go ahead."

"What were you and Clay talk about at the hospital. I notice your sad expression."

Mac sighed. "When Clay said that he thought Ryan was even worse than Little Harm, it just hit me that we'd completely forgotten about Grace."

"Grace!! How could I have forgotten about her!? Does she know?"

"I talked to Clay, and he said he'd sent a telegram to London but hadn't heard anything since."

"Trey and Grace...who would have thought that my son and Webb's daughter would fall in love with each other? What with our previous 'relationship' with the tin man." Harm shook his head as he remembered all the scrapes Clay'd gotten them into over the years. 

"Life is just full of mysteries, Harm."

"That's for sure. I just hope that everything will turn out with a happy ending for both of them. Twelve years is way too long to be apart. Even you and I only took seven years to get our heads out of our sixes."

"I certainly hope so, Harm. I certainly hope so." She relaxed and gradually slipped back into sleep.

"Good night, Sarah. Sweet dreams." Harm gently kissed her forehead before he, too, drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

TBC…

AN: As usual, drop me a word or two. 


	29. Second chance?

Disclaimer: As in Ch. 1

The Next Day

0800 Local

Okinawa Naval Base Hospital

Matt fidgeted with his blanket's edge as he waited for his wife to return with his discharge papers.

"Matt, could you please stop that nervous twitching?" Trey sighed, and his brother grinned sheepishly before stopping.

Finally, Elaine poked her head into the room. 

"At last! Elaine, could you please get my brother away from here? He keeps fidgeting, and it's really annoying me!" Trey posed melodramatically with his hand on his heart.

"Just wait until it's your turn to get out of here!" Matt smiled playfully at his brother. 

"Trey, Matt?" Albert poked his head into the room. "Oh, hello, Elaine."

"Hey, Al."

"You ready to leave, Matt?" 

"Can't wait!" Matt grinned.

"Let's go then."  

He almost bounced out of bed, hardly able to wait. He was finally going to breath free air again.

"Ah, no, you don't! Into the wheelchair, mister." Mac scolded as she pushed two chairs into the rooms.

"Mom!!!" Matt whined ineffectively before sending a pleading look at his father -- who just shrugged and smirked. 

With a sigh, he reluctantly climbed into the wheelchair. 

"Trey, come on. You, too." His mother ordered.

"Me, mom?"

"Yes, Captain Fox said that you could go out for some fresh air. What do you think?"

A flyboy grin was her only answer. 

-----

0830 Local

Hospital Yard

They'd agreed that Harm will drive both Elaine and Matt to the hotel. In two days, the couple would be returning to States with their three children. Albert also wanted Trey transferred to Bethesda as soon as possible. 

Currently, though, Mac had been pushing Trey around the courtyard for about twenty minutes, both of them just enjoying the beautiful view and fresh air. 

"Trey, would you mind if I left you a moment and grabbed a drink?" Mac asked.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Go on. I'll be at the fish pond, ok?"

"All right, honey. I'll be right back." 

Trey nodded and began to slowly push himself towards the nearby fish pond. 

"Mac!" 

She spun around, surprised to hear her name. "Clay!"

The CIA director ambled towards her, holding little Ryan in his arms, although Grace was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, Ryan. You still remember me?" Mac smiled at the dark-haired boy.

The boy looked down and nodded shyly. "Yeah. You're Aunt Sarah." 

"Ryan, would you do Grandpa a favor? Would you sit down on the chair over there while Grandpa talks to Aunt Sarah?" 

The boy, glancing at the nearby row of chairs, nodded again. "Okay, Grandpa."

Clay smiled and tousled the boy's head affectionately before Ryan made his way over to the chairs.

"What's going on, Clay? When did Ryan get here? Where's Grace?" 

Clay just tilted his head, indicating the far side of the yard. Grace was standing there, near the fish pond, but out of sight of Trey. Mac could see her lips trembling as she tried to hold back her tears.

"They arrived last night. Grace managed to get a hold at me after I left little Harm with Sturgis. She wanted to come here right away, but I told her that Trey was already asleep. She left me with Ryan this morning, and I assumed she will be here."

"You assumed right, apparently."

"Yeah, they really need to clear up things between them."

"I hope so. They've wasted so much time." Mac said softly

Ryan, who'd been bored sitting by himself, suddenly spotted his mother. "Grandpa! That's mommy!" The youngster leapt from his chair and sprinted to his mother.

"Ryan, get back here!" Clay tried to catch the boy but was far too slow.

Surprised by the shout, Trey smiled as the energetic boy raced past. His eyes followed the boy until he reached his mother. Trey looked up, ready to smile and offer a complement, but then he suddenly realized exactly who he was looking at. 

Neither broke the silence as they stared into each other's eyes. The moment was broken, though, as Clay and Mac jogged over. "Ryan, why don't you come with Grandpa and Aunt Sarah? We'll go find some ice-cream. What do you think?"

"Ice-cream?! I want chocolate!" Ryan bounced happily off with the two.

Closing his eyes, Trey spun his wheelchair around and began to slowly wheel away from Grace.

"Do you really hate me so much that you can't even look at me?" Her voice was trembling. 

Trey, at that moment, wanted nothing more than to spin around and pull her into his arms. "I don't hate you. I never did, but it's over between us, Grace. It's far, far too late." He said coldly and wheeled himself to his room. 

Grace could only sit by the pond, stunned into silence. Silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

As a nurse helped Trey into his bed, he, too, succumbed to tears.

Miserably, the two stared at nothing and wished for a second chance.

TBC…

AN: Spare some time for feedbacks, folks.


	30. That rare second chance

Disclaimer: As in ch. 1

AN: Sorry for taking so long for an update, both Sigma (my beta reader) and I were very busy at the moment. Thank you for all the feedbacks. I really appreciate it. I'll try to update it as soon as possible but it might take some time as I'm preparing for final exams.  For now, please enjoy the story and send me your opinions about it. 

Okinawa Naval Hospital

Trey's room

Brushing his tears away angrily, Trey sat up and morosely looked out the window. His heart told him that he needs to get his head out of his six, but his mind would not comply. He closed his eyes and let just one more tear slip out. He was so sorry...but he knew it was too late for them.

Meanwhile, Grace had wiped her own tears away and strode angrily toward the elevator, determined to finish this, once and for all! 

As she stormed into his room, Trey, his eyes still closed, assumed it was the nurse returning. "Not now, Ensign. Please leave me alone for awhile."

"I am not going to leave until we finish talking, Trey." Grace said calmly. 

His head whipped around in shock. "Why are you still here?" 

"Trey, we need to talk."

"There isn't anything left to talk about, Grace. It's over; you said it very clearly years ago."

"Harmon David Rabb, III, I said no such thing!!" Her voice grew much sharper.

"You said that I was so stubborn that you couldn't stand it more. You said that you don't want to have anything to do with me ever again. You said that *you* hate me, Grace! What was I supposed to think? You wanted me to get out of your life, and I did!" Trey's voice also grew louder and sharper.

He took a deep breath and braced himself, expecting to get screamed at. Instead, to his surprise, Grace closed her eyes and very softly began to speak. "Please don't say that. You know I didn't mean it. You annoyed me with your attitude towards Alex, but that was all it was. It was just annoyance. I don't hate you, or even come anywhere near hating you. We've already wasted 12 years, Trey. Do you really want to keep dancing around each other?"

"It's just too late, Grace. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm no longer Harmon Rabb, III: naval aviator. Now, I'm only a disabled man who would just make your life worse. Besides, I can see you've already moved on past me. You have cute son, Grace. Let the past go. You and I can still be friends, but nothing more."

"You really don't understand, do you?" Grace could no longer keep her tears at bay. "I was in my father's office when the MIA list came through his fax machine. Do you know how it feels to learn that the man you love suddenly has gone MIA? Seven years later, my parents told me that it was over. That you were dead. I didn't believe, you know. Do you know that at your funeral they gave me the flag? I clung to it like it was my lifeline. 

"Then I got married, but some part of me still hoped that one day you'd come back and flash that cocky grin of yours at me. I felt like I was betraying Alex. He loved me so much, but he knew that my heart belong to a certain naval aviator. My son was barely three years old when Alex died in plane crash. I only just recently found peace about your death, and now you're back. 

"Do you really think I can just the past go!? So what if you are not a naval aviator anymore? I don't love you just because the gold wing on your chest! So what if you're 'disabled?' I don't love you because you are a perfect athlete! I am so tired of this dance, Trey. Twelve years is too long for me, Trey. Far too long." Grace took a shaky breath, wiping her tears away.

Before Trey could think of anything to say, she continued. "I'll understand if you don't love me or even want to have anything to do with me, Trey, but I'm not going to deny my feelings any longer! Yes, Harmon Rabb, III, I am in love with you. I honestly can't remember a time that I haven't been in love with you. Maybe we are too late...but I still love you." She bit her lip and turned to leave before a soft voice stopped her.

"Please don't go." Trey said plaintively. "You are so very wrong, Grace Webb. At the NATO ball, when you said that you hated me, it was as if someone had killed me. It just hurt so much...but I respected your choice. You told me to get out of your life, and I did. Now, though, I feel like I was an idiot. I'm sorry for what happened to you over all the past 12 years; I have no idea. You're so wrong if you think I don't love you.  I loved you then and I still love you now. I've loved you since we were kids...and I don't mean like a sibling!" 

Grace spun around, tears of joy in her eyes.

"How I wish I could stand up and hold you in my arm, but..." He trailed off as she rushed to his side and held him close, happy tears streaming from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting his own tears slip out. "I'm so sorry, honey. I love you, Grace. I love you so much that it scares me."

"I love you too, Trey. I love you, too. Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Trey gently pushed her away and looked right into her beautiful, brown eyes. "You're not dreaming, Grace.  We were granted a second chance, and I'd be the stupidest man on earth if I don't cherish every second of it. No more denying and no more lying, Grace. I love you."

Once again, they pulled each other close. There was no need for words.

TBC….

A/N: Drop me a word or two, folks


	31. Return Home

AN: All right, guys, sorry for the long delay! I just finished my final exams.  I was thinking of two or three more chapters to wrap it up.

As usual, enjoy the story and send me a feedback. Thanks.

1300 Local

Okinawa Naval Hospital

"Sarah! Clay!" 

The two turned, startled, as they heard their names. Seeing who had called, Clay smiled. "Hi, Harm." 

Mac, grinning at the unexpected sight of husband, gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hi, Honey. I thought you are staying with Matt."

"Nah! I gave them some time for family reunion. Besides, I'd much rather have lunch with my beautiful wife then stay at the hotel." Harm flashed his flyboy grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, flyboy."

"So, Clay, you want to join us? And, how did that young fellow end up with us?" Harm looked surprised as he noticed the boy sleeping on Webb's shoulder.

"Grace is here, or at least she was. We were about to head for Trey's room to see if she's still around. As for the lunch offer, why not? Well, as long as you don't mind Ryan tagging along, too." 

"Don't be silly, Clay! We love to have him around. Right, Harm?"

"That's for sure. How about we go see if Grace is interested in joining us, too?" 

-----

Trey's room

Mac took one step into the room, then silently backed-out, signaling for the two men to be quiet.

"What is it?" Harm whispered, but Mac just pointed into the room.

Curious, the two men glanced into it, and they began to smile happily. Both Trey and Grace had fallen asleep on the bed, Grace leaning against Trey shoulder as he held her protectively. On each of their faces, slight smiles were still visible.

"I guess she's not hungry at the moment." Harm chuckled quietly, and then his face grew very serious. "They wasted so much time...I'm glad to see everything's okay now."

"I second that." Mac and Clay chorused. 

"Come on, let's get our lunch. I have something to tell both of you."

---

Officer's Club ('O' Club)

Okinawa, Japan

Once they'd gotten settled in and had ordered some food, Clay turned to Harm. "So, what is it you need to tell us?"

Harm briefly tousled Ryan's head--the boy had wakened up and was now engrossed with drawing pictures--and took a deep breath. "Matt called Nicole and Jessie this morning. He thought it would better to tell them now before we go back to States."

"How are they taking it?" Mac asked softly.

"I didn't hear much of the conversation, but I could tell it was very emotional. They talked for about half an hour, and I could hear them crying."

"They know about Trey?" 

"Yeah, Matt told them, but he didn't mention the injuries. I guess they might have figured it out themselves by now, though. Oh, I also spoke with Albert this morning. They'll be transferring Trey to Bethesda the day after tomorrow, and Matt will also coming with us."

"They're going to use a military transport, I presume?" Clay raised an eyebrow slightly.

"That's right, but there's only so much space on a COD. I am not really sure it will accommodate all of us plus the medical crews."

"Then, I hereby offer the use of my private jet. Trey, of course, will need to be with the medical crews, and that goes for Albert, too, so they can take the COD. From what I just saw in the hospital just now, it's a safe bet that Grace will be staying with Trey. I don't know about Matt and Elaine. Even if they decided not to take the COD, the jet will still be able to accommodate everybody."

"Are you sure, Clay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Harm? You once said that all of us are a family. Family helps take care of the rest of the family, right? Besides, I think I'll need to talk to that son of yours about certain things. I still can't believe my daughter fell for an aviator." Clay shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Hey, what's wrong with being an aviator?" Harm sniffed haughtily.

"There is nothing wrong with being a naval aviator, actually. The thing is that aviator happens to be your son. Worse, he's a carbon copy of you all gung-ho with that stubborn and annoying attitude." Webb, using his many years of CIA experience, managed to hide his grin.

"Cute, Clay. Very cute,"

"I certainly thought so." He replied, matter-of-factly, before turning to Ryan.

Harm shot him a death glare and turned back to Mac.

-----

0900 EST

Four days later

Bethesda Naval hospital

Bethesda, MD

Trey and Matt had arrived yesterday, and it was an emotional time for both of them as they were finally rejoined with their siblings. Nicole had clung to Trey and Matt and cried openly as all her usual gung-ho Marine aviator attitude vanish. 

Nearly all their family and friends had come to see them again. Nobody was missing the special day...well, no one except Jessica Webb. She'd given a lame excuse about being busy at JAG and had refused to see Trey, but, this morning, she'd almost unconsciously driven to Bethesda and found herself walking through hospital's yard.

**Jessica's POV**

I don't even know why I am here. I don't want to be here. I mean, I've been telling myself that Trey's alive and sort of well, but...I guess I'm just afraid that if I see him, he'll vanish again. 

Last night, though, I finally saw Matt again. I just started sobbing...as always, he knew exactly what to do as he held me and whispered quiet words. I just couldn't believe that he was finally home. 

But, every time he brought up Trey, I quickly changed the subject. Bless Matt for understanding and not pushing the issue. For so long, I was incredibly dependant on Trey; I almost hate myself for how much my life revolved around him. 

Mom often told me that I would follow Trey everywhere he went when I was young--football games, friend's houses, you name it. I can vaguely remember his friends teasing him about having me at his side all the time, but he didn't seem to mind it. Far from it actually. He was incredibly protective of me, and I adored him. 

Sure, I'm close to my other brothers, but nothing like what I had with Trey. When I heard he was MIA, I suddenly found myself so alone. All these years, I never believe he was dead, but I gradually lost hope, I suppose. 

When I woke up this morning, I just lay in bed for awhile, thinking about him. I began to wonder how I'd greet him, what we'd talk about, and all sorts of other silly things that I didn't need to worry about, considering that I wasn't planning on seeing him. 

I forced myself to get up and went through my usual morning routine...well, it was the usual routine until I found myself driving towards Bethesda instead of Falls Church.

Now, here I was, mechanically walking towards Trey. He's certainly as handsome as ever, although there are distinct worry lines creasing his face now. He looks happy, however, with Grace by his side and Ryan happily playing nearby. 

I forced myself to stop and was about to turn around, when he spun his wheelchair towards me. I froze; my mouth opened, but no words came out.

**End of POV**

Trey maneuvered his wheelchair around and reached for his water-bottle, but suddenly he froze as he looked straight at his sister. 

"Trey, you all right?" Grace looked worried as Trey began to frown.

When there was no answer, she looked up herself and saw Jessica standing there, ramrod-straight. 

Knowing that they needed privacy, Grace scooped up Ryan, gently patted Trey's shoulder, and quietly left.

TBC…

PS: Did anybody watch the season finale last Tuesday? What is TPTB trying do???!? Another Brumby's scenario??? (Sorry if there Brumby's fans out there. No offense) I just can't believe it!!! Ok...ok…sorry for grumbling but it really annoying! Hey, isn't that supposed to be the 'baby deal' dateline next season? I'm curious what TPTB is going to do with that!


	32. 4th of July

Disclaimer: As in ch.1

AN: Two more chapters to go… I'm serious! My beta-reader had already finished editing it. Send me a lot of feedbacks, folks. I might just post it all tonight. *evil grin*

Trey finally broke the moment and pushed the wheelchair forward towards Jessie.

"I thought you never wanted to see me." His words come out harsher than he intended them to.

"Trey, I..." Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know me better than that, Trey. I missed you, Trey." Her soft voice melted Trey's initial anger. 

He glanced down with a sigh, and then looked back up at her with a small smile. "Hey, come here."

She hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and grabbing him tightly. They clung together in the middle of hospital yard, ignoring the personnel who passed by, obviously wondering why two differently-ranked military officers would be so blatant about disobeying protocol.

"I missed you, Trey! I miss you so much." Jessie sobbed in his arms.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk earlier. God, I missed you, squirt."

"Watch it, Lieutenant! You are addressing a superior officer here." Jessie tried to lighten the scene, but she didn't pull herself out of his arms

"Everything is going to be ok, now, Jessie. I promise you that." Trey's voice was extremely serious. 

----------

4th July 2039      

Roberts Residence

McLean, VA

It had been about half a year since Matt and Trey were rescued. Matthew was allowed to return to active duty with an immediate promotion to Captain, but he had to settle with desk job as a flight instructor. He grumbled about it for quite a while, but he'd always known the day would come when he couldn't fly combat mission anymore.

Trey, with some intense therapy and perhaps a miracle, had recovered feeling in his legs, and he could even move them, although they were still too weak to support his weight. He was given a full-honors retirement as a Captain and was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for his unselfish conduct the day he was captured and for his valor during his captivity. 

Although he was still bound to a wheelchair, Trey's life had never been better. He had his friends and family to support him. And, most importantly, he had Grace by his side, giving him her unconditional support. She'd resigned from her position at the Embassy in London and had returned to States, where the two had become almost inseparable.

Fortunately for all concerned, Ryan was very accepting of Trey's presence. Trey was careful to make sure that, while he was always there for Ryan, he never tried to replace his father, and he made sure the boy knew it. 

Everybody was gathered at Bud and Harriet's house to celebrate the 4th of July. With all the children running screaming through the house and yard, it seemed like a war-zone to many of the adults. The ladies were mostly in the kitchen, busily preparing lunch, while the men were either watching TV or playing with their grandchildren. 

Trey, Matt and Albert chose to just hang around the front porch, sipping iced tea and playing chess. 

"Checkmate!!" Matt yelled in triumph.

"I cannot believe you! You kick my six four times in a row!" Albert whined.

"Suck it up, Marine! You have to admit that I am better player than you are." Matt said cockily.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to be happen." Albert pouted as he set up the new chess board while mumbling 'This time, I am going to kick your six.' 

Trey, watching the friendly banter, chuckled slightly. Matt was actually really good at chess, having beaten Trey six times before moving on to Albert.

"Guys!"

Surprised, three heads snapped towards the road, only to see their friend John Keeter coming up the drive. He was in town, and Bud had decided to invite him. 

"Hey, John! How are you?" Matt grinned, firmly shaking his hand.

"As good as I can be." He grinned back and turned to Trey. "Hi, buddy. How are you?" He asked as the two shared a hug.

"Never been better."

"Hi, Al" 

"Hi." Albert replied distractedly, planning his move. "All right, Matt. Come on! I'm going to kick your six this time. Count on it."

"Bring it on, jarhead!"

A slightly confused John turned to Trey. "What's with those two?"

Trey laughed lightly. "Ignore them, John. Matt kicked Al's six four times and my little brother can't handle it."

"Watch who you call little, Trey!" Albert piped up, annoyed, but the two old friends just chuckled. Albert had always been the baby of the family, and it didn't look like that was going to change. 

John and Trey relaxed, contentedly watching the fierce match and occasionally glancing at the children happily playing in the yard. All four became engrossed in the chess game as the game grew more and more competitive, so they didn't notice the three children running quickly towards them.

"I won! I won! Daddy, I won!" 

Matt automatically glanced up, expecting to see one of his sons, but what he saw shocked him. However, no one was more surprised than Trey as Ryan leapt into his arms, still calling Trey 'Daddy.'

TBC…

AN: Spare sometime for feedbacks, guys! Thanks


	33. The Proposal

Disclaimer: as in ch.1

"Yeah! I won, Daddy!" Ryan jumped up and down in triumph as he outran Little Harm and Andrew in what appeared to be a running race. He settled at Trey's thigh, breathing heavily, oblivious to the fact that he just called the man 'Daddy'.

Across from him, Little Harm and Andrew had also settled on their dad's lap, gasping for air. Trey froze, and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

Ryan, to his credit, finally realized what he had done. The five-year-old climbed out Trey's lap and looked ashamedly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Uncle Trey." The child said softly. 

Trey immediately put his hands on the boy shoulder. "Do you realize you just called me 'Daddy', Ryan?"

The young boy nodded slowly, still refusing to make eye contact. Trey took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. He could see Grace hovering in the door, but he decided to ignore her for now. 

"Do you mean it, Ryan? Ryan, look me, buddy. Tell me do you mean it when you called me 'Daddy'?" Trey gently pushed the boy's chin up, so he could look into his eyes.

"Yeah, I want you to be my Daddy." The boy answered timidly. 

Trey's closed his eyes and grinned in delight. "I would love to be your Daddy, but I think we need to ask Mommy first if she's okay with this arrangement."

Grace stood like a statue in front of the door and tried to keep her tears at bay as Trey slowly wheeled himself to her. 

"I was going to this later after lunch, but since your son already gave the hint, I'll just do it now." Trey reached for his pocket and pulled out a dark-blue velvet box. 

Grace gasped in surprise as he opened to box the revealed a gold ring with three diamonds attached, a big one in the middle and two little ones on the side. The ring was simple but exquisite.

"I am not even going to start to tell you how stupid I was to let go of you when I still had a chance. Now, we've been granted a second chance, and I, for one, won't repeat my mistake. I love you, Grace Webb. I know words might not be enough, but if you would give me the chance, I will spend the rest of life showing you just how much I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of joy slipped down Grace's cheeks as she smiled radiantly. Finally, she was able to speak. "Yes." That was all she needed to say.

Trey's heart soared, far surpassing the rush he got from flying a Tomcat. He slowly slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately. It was only the desperate need of oxygen that finally separated the two. 

Turning to Ryan, who was timidly hovering nearby, Trey smiled at him. "Come here, son."

"So, can I call you daddy now?" 

"Yes, son. I'm honored you would even consider me to be your father." 

Ryan smiled at his new father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Softly, so only Trey could here, he whispered, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Buddy." Trey allowed a single tear to drop, but quickly swept it away and drew Grace into his embrace. 

The three best friends watched with pride as the soon-to-be family held each other close.

TBC….

AN: You know the drill, folks! 


	34. Memorial Day

Disclaimer: As in ch.1

AN: Finally!! I finished it.  I would like to thanks everyone that had taken time to read and review my story. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. 

Last but not least, I would like to thanks Sigma Zed for beta-reading the story. Never could have done the story without your help.

Enjoy the story and I need a small favor at the end of this chapter.

0900 EST

Memorial Day 2045

Rabb's Residence 

McLean, VA

It was suppose to be a perfect family outing today, but Sarah Rabb could not put her husband condition out of her mind. Harm had complained about chest pains more in the last month than he had in the last couple years. 

"Harm, are you sure you're ok?" She looked anxiously at him as he strolled into the kitchen, trying to find his medicine.

"I don't know." 

Sarah frowned at that. It was rare for Harm to admit anything even might be wrong. "Harm, sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Harm complied easily and took a deep breath, which frightened her even more.

"What's wrong, Harm? You're scaring me." Mac's voice trembled.

"Sarah, I..." He reached out to grab her hand, as if trying to reassure himself. "I just talked to Captain Owen. The test results came in."

"And..."

"It's a heart failure, Sarah. My days are numbered."  He sighed, resigned already. 

It had been ten years since he had first complained about pain in his chest. His doctor, Captain Owen, had prescribed a whole bunch of pills, which had worked for some years, but with all the excitement over Matt and Trey during the last seven years or so, his heart had just kept getting worse. 

"Please don't say that." Her voice was only a whisper. 

"Mac...Sarah, I love you. I want eternity with you, but I think my time is up."

"No! Please don't leave me alone, Harm. I love you. I can't go on without you!" She threw herself into his arms, sobbing quietly. 

"Sarah, I love you, too." He felt helpless, not knowing what to say, so he just held her tight. 

-------

1000 EST

Rabb Residence

McLean, VA

Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, and Bobbie had arrived 30 minutes ago. It being Memorial Day, they were having a party at the elder Rabb's house. Rather quickly, the ladies drifted into the kitchen to help with the food while the men chatted on the porch, waiting for the children to arrive. 

Harriet Roberts and Bobbi Turner didn't call themselves Sarah's friends for nothing. The moment they joined her in the kitchen, they knew there was something wrong. 

"Do you have something to tell us, Mac?" Bobbi asked gently, a little hesitant to confront her.

"No, I'm fine." Mac answered, but her voice shook audibly as the stress caught up with her.

"Right...you want to try again?" Harriet saw through the act in a moment. After all, she had been Mac's friend for about forty years now.

At that, Mac's restraint broke, and she gripped the edge of sink so hard that her knuckle turned white. Her shoulders slumped, and she began to cry quietly. Harriet quickly wrapped her arms around Mac's shoulder, trying her best to comfort her, while Bobbi murmured soothing nonsense.  For five minutes, the two desperately tried to help Mac, until she finally calmed down. 

"Are you all right?" Bobbi quietly asked.

"No." She answered flatly. 

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think I have the courage to talk about it again." She took a deep breath and straightened as the old Marine façade replaced the unusually vulnerable one. "I'll be fine, guys. Honest. I'll be just fine." She turned away from them and continued to work on lunch. 

------

1400 EST

Rabb's Residence

McLean, VA

Lunch quickly passed by with very little trouble--a rare occurrence, considering all the kids were there. The elders--consisting of Rabbs, Webbs, Turners, and Roberts--retired to the back porch afterward while the younger generations played football, sat around talking in the grass, or played with the dogs and kids.

Harm sat contentedly in his usual rocking chair as he slowly rocked back and forth, holding his wife's hand and simply enjoying the happy tableau. 

* Harm's POV *

I still sometimes to pinch myself after all these years. It's like a dream come true. I guess in a way it is. I married Sarah and had five beautiful children plus a bunch of grandkids to spoil. 

I watched as they played 'husbands vs. wives' touch football games. My grandsons were laughing and chasing each others, and some of them were harassing their sisters and the dogs. I wondered if Joe and Rose Kennedy felt the same way as I am now as they watched their brood playing together. I felt happy and contented. 

I shifted my attention to Trey, who was laying on the grass, reading a book, with his head on Grace's lap. I still couldn't believe sometimes that, after twelve long years, he'd finally returned home. I smiled at the memory of their wedding three years ago. He actually was able to stand on his own feet during the ceremony. 

The doctors said it was a miracle that he was even able to move his legs again, even though he had to rely on a cane. I grinned, watching the heavily pregnant Grace alternate between stroking Trey's hair and reading her book. Both of them deserved their second chance. 

Looking over to my other children, I could see that they were teasing each other as if they were five-years-old all over again. As I sat pondering my life, I realized that I'm an extraordinarily lucky guy with a beautiful wife, children, and plenty my friends. 

I turned to watch my grandkids just as I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my chest. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I realized my time was up. I suddenly felt very peaceful about it, but leaving Sarah on her own...I promised her eternity, but I guess I will have break that promise. 

*end of POV*

Sarah, realizing something was wrong, turned to Harm as he squeezed her hand tightly. His eyes were closed, and his face tightened with pain. Forcing a smile, she squeezed his hand back. He looked at her, his eyes pleading for her understanding. She stroked his grey hair one last time and softly whispered. "It's ok, Harm. I'll see you soon. I love you, flyboy." Her wall crumbled, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you, too, Sarah." Harm scanned the happy people surrounding him, oblivious to what was happening. 

Looking adoringly one last time at his family with smile plastered on his face, he passed away, and his rocking chair still rocked slowly back and forth. 

A few more tears slipped down Sarah Rabb's cheek. "I won't say goodbye, Harm. I'll meet you soon." She softly whispered. 

Harriet, turning to say something, was the first to notice what had happened. She let out a surprised sob, and the others turned, only to see all too well what had happened. As they bowed their heads in defeat and respect, the children laughter could be heard in background, as the oblivious children played on, not realizing that their father or father-in-law or grandfather had passed away. Admiral Harmon David Rabb, Jr. was 82 years old.

THE END

An: All right! First, please don't kill me!! I know I'm supposed to keep Harm alive but I need this for my next storyline. Now, speaking of next storyline, I am aware that there are many un-answered questions, especially around the kids. I am planning to work on that aspects, but I want to know if you still interest to read them or already bored to death with only this one. So let me know what you think, all right? Once again, thanks for sticking with me, guys. I really appreciate it.


End file.
